


Ghost in the Attic

by RubinaLadybug



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Duelling, Friendship, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: Mokuba has been kidnapped by someone not of this world. Will Kaiba allow Yugi and friends to save his younger brother?
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

A young boy with long, black hair slept alone on his bed. Despite all the butlers and maids that roamed the hallways for protection and service, the child’s only brother was away on business. He went to bed since there wasn’t much he could help out with. Though his heart longed to be around his brother, work needed to be done.

Soon, he started to jerk a little in his rest.

Dream

The same young child sprinted down a long, empty hall way. He stopped when he was in front of a door. He opened it and ran inside.

"Seto!" the young boy cried out, "Where are you going now?"

The older boy with brunette hair held a reserved look on his face as he explained, "I have some important policies to take care of."

The younger one sighed with disappointment. Placing his hands on his brother's shoulders, the teen reassured, "I'll be back soon enough."

He then grabbed his brief case, walked out the door, and said, "Why don't you hang out with some of those friends from school?"

Suddenly, the room went entirely black. The young boy tried to run to the exit the adolescent walked out of. As he attempted, the gateway started to move further and further at a faster rate than the boy who tried to keep up. The door finally disappeared completely. The child tried to hide his tears as he sobbed, "I'm not friends with them anymore."

He fell to his knees and started to cry all alone in the dark. He felt sad; not because his one true friend was his brother, but because his brother was too busy being a parent rather than his sibling.

"But… I always give my best," the boy continued to sob, "I try not to worry him but something always happens to me… and I make him worry about me… I… I wish I could have someone like me for me…"

Just then, he heard someone giggle.

"Who’s there?" he asked as he stood up and turned around.

"You don't have to be alone," a girl's voice said.

"I don't?" the boy asked. She giggled again and explained, "If you come with me, you don't have to be alone!"

Happy upon hearing the idea, he then felt guilty and asked, "But… what about my brother?"

A moment of silence passed by before the girl replied, "You want your brother to be happy, right?"

"Yes! I do!"

"But he won't let you play with some people who likes you for you, now does he?"

"N-no… he doesn't."

"And you don't want to play with people who don't really care about you, now do you?"

"No… it feels very hollow."

"So if you come play with me, you don't have to feel hollow and you can make your brother happy!"

The boy turned and saw a door with a mysterious eye on it. To him, it seemed familiar but he could not place his finger on it. He went ahead and walked towards the door, opened it, and walked through.

End Dream

An older teen with chestnut hair and icy blue eyes entered his brother's room.

"Mokuba," he said gently, "I'm back."

He figured his sibling was only half-asleep so he decided to shake him a little to wake him up.

"Mokuba," he called out once more wanting to see his brother's smiling face and warm greeting. However, to the teen's dismay, his sibling was not waking up. Anxiety began to fill within the heart of the teen as he shook his brother harder while shouting, "Mokuba! Wake up!"

The young boy did stir at all.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1: Lonely Memories

**Chapter 1: Lonely Memories**

A young teen with long, tri-color hair slept on his bed. His orange sheets covered his small form. He began to stir as he felt uncomfortable what he was experiencing with.

Dream

From years before the same boy sat on a wooden chair in his room by himself. Light from outside snuck in through the white dusty blinds but faded away. He sat at his desk, looking out his window, watching the sun set. The clouds formed like cotton candy as the pink melted together with the white and yellow that complimented with the background of the sun setting into the horizon.

Everyone in his class was out in the city for a giant festival. The boy chose not to go because he had no one to go with. He did have a childhood friend who was a girl, but he did not want to bother her. Both of his parents were out, and his grandfather was busy working the shop to earn income.

He sighed in not only defeat but of lonesome as well. He longed to have a companion to teach and enjoy all types of games he had received from his family as gifts. However, everyone at school was never interested with playing along with a timid nerd.

He stood from his chair and looked over his room. Game boards, pieces, and other such objects were scattered around his place. Some of them required only one player, but many of the others needed at least two or three people. He always had fun playing with his parents and learning new strategies from his grandfather. He was also able to have a great time with his female friend while eating snacks together.

The room dimmed as the shadows grew and take toll over the light that slowly faded away. The boy did not bother to turn on his light after the sun had finally left his side of the world.

"What would happen if I suddenly disappeared…" he asked himself distantly out loud to no one.

End Dream

Yugi awoke within his own bed startled. Light entered the room as the sun for a new day shone. He tried to sit up, but dizziness swept him back down to his mattress. While placing his hand on his forehead, he slowly shut his eyes. He had repressed his memories of times before he solved his Millennium Puzzle. Gloom, guilt, and distress filled his heart.

He tried once more to sit up and was successful this time. He continued to hold his hand to his face as he leaned over slightly. It wasn't a nightmare he had suffered from; it was worse. He had a repeat of a memory deep within himself he wanted to forget.

//Something wrong?// a deep voice filled with confidence and worry within Yugi's head asked.

The teen knew who the voice belonged to, so he did not panic. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his focus to his transparent friend. He smiled as he acknowledged his darker half; he was grateful someone was concerned about him other than his family.

"No." Yugi answered. "I'm fine."

Just then, his alarm clock went off, filling his serene bedroom with an obnoxious noise.

"AH!" he griped as he lied back down into bed and covered his face with his pillow in an attempt to block out the loathsome sound booming out of the evil box. "I didn't get the much sleep!"

"Come on," the spirit encouraged. "Time to get up!"

After a few seconds of the alarm screaming, Yugi reached over and slammed his hand down on his evil clock. Silence engulfed the room once more, but an unpleasant linger remained. He sighed and agreed to finally leave the comfort and warmth of his bed. He left his room, went down the hall and into the bathroom. He removed his clothes and took a quick shower. He allowed the warm water to make contact with his flesh. The temperate of the water made his entire cold body tingle, but he enjoyed the feeling of heating up. He closed his eyes as the water continued to run.

Memories from not too long ago entered into his head. Yugi flashed his eyes opened immediately. He did not want to have such negative feelings within him again. To distract himself, he hurriedly dried off and changed into his clean uniform, and went back to his room. He lazily dumped his pajamas on his bed, and then placed his treasure around his neck.

As he did, Yugi sighed, "Another day."

"Another day indeed," agreed Yami as he appeared beside his small companion. "With teachers you don't like, but friends you get along with well."

The teen smiled as walked downstairs and went out the door on his way to school.

Over at his high school, Yugi was greeted by Tea first. The two walked together to change their shoes and then go over to their first period. Although his subjects were long and tedious, Yugi enjoyed walking into class and be with his friends he truly made. They would snicker in the middle of class and sometimes were caught by their instructors, who usually accepted an apology.

Yugi sat at his desk and behaved the rest of the class period by listening to his instructor and taking notes. When class was over, he continued to sit in his desk. His mind began to wander. He thought back to the time where he would sit by himself and play a few one player games to keep himself entertained. Back then, he wished he had someone to play with.

"Yug, you ready to go," a male voiced broke through Yugi's thoughts.

"Hmm," he mumbled as he looked up to see his blonde friend smiling. Yugi smiled back and nodded his head.

Everyone gathered around the class's door and all headed back to Yugi's place. The petite adolescent shut his eyes; grateful someone was walking back to his home with him.

"Man, that test sure was tough!" Joey complained as he yawned.

"Which test was it?" Yugi asked.

"Science!" Joey stated bluntly but his tone spelled out his expression of his great dislike for the subject.

"You think every test is tough." Tristan mocked.

"I do not!" Joey spat back.

"Yeah, you do!"

"Not every test is multiple choice, genius! Sometimes it's fill in the blank!"

"Then name one test that isn't so tough! Bet you can't do that, huh!?"

"Sure I can! PE! I can pass any test that involves physical strength!"

"Only a moron like you would say that!"

"Take that back!"

"No way! It's true!"

As the two argued, Yugi and Tea went on ahead.

The female sighed and mumbled, "Those two."

Yugi only chuckled. His smile faded away as he thought back to the time before he could enjoy hearing his two friends mock each other and occasionally have a fight over it.

"Yugi," the girl's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Yugi asked as he looked over at his childhood friend.

"I asked how you think you did on that science test." Tea repeated her question.

"Oh, um… I think I did ok." Yugi smiled a calm one.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Tristan called out as he and the blonde ran back over to their friends.

"That's what you get for being slow!" Tea teased as the group continued on their way to the Turtle Game shop.

"Grandpa?" Yugi called as everyone entered.

"Yugi," Solomon stated with a serious look on his face. "There's something you need to see."

Tense built up in everyone as they became all curious as to what was going on. The TV was on to a channel with news. Everyone took a seat and listen carefully to what the news anchors were reporting.

"Behind me," one reporter stated, "is Domino Hospital where a young boy was taken in as he fell into a coma. The patient is Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother to President and CEO of Kaiba Corporations, Seto Kaiba."

Everyone's eyes widened open.

"There has been no comments saying why the child fell into a coma and Mr. Seto Kaiba has refused to say anything about the situation."

Everyone was speechless.

* * *

A few hours before…

"Mokuba!" Kaiba bellowed as he tried to wake his brother up.

There was still no reaction coming from the younger sibling. Kaiba double checked to make sure his brother was still alive by checking his pulse and breathing as well as inspecting the body for any serious outside damages. He sighed and was relieved to see no scars or bruises.

However, Kaiba knew just because nothing was wrong on the outside doesn't guaranteed nothing happened on the inside. He took out his cell phone to call for an ambulance. When the task was done, he grabbed his younger brother's hand tightly as he clutched his cell phone within the grip of his other hand.

"Mokuba…" the teen said with anxiety and great concern for the only person he cared about.

He looked down at his brother's face that looked peaceful and relax. That was a trait that the older sibling had always liked. Memories from when the two were young began to pour into Kaiba's head.

Flashback

A young boy with brown hair sat by himself with a chess board beside him. Other children were running around, yelling, and causing a nuisance. The child kept to himself for he did not enjoy playing such trivial games with other kids who broke the rules. He had been in the same building after the death of his parents for a while but he did not like it. He was told someone like him would leave the place soon but he chose to stay, not for himself, but for someone he cared for.

"Seto, what are you doing," a young boy asked. He looked down to see his brother on the floor against the wall.

"Oh, just fiddling around with these chess pieces," the older boy answered as he glanced down back at his game board. The young child took a seat next to his brother against the wall and pulled his legs closer to his chest. He squeezed his legs with his arms as he felt lonesome.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the older boy asked.

"I… I don't like it here," the younger boy admitted. The older one understood his brother's pain. He, too, did not like living in a place with other children who were rude and were taught no manners. He did not want to live here as well but knew deep down he couldn't leave.

"I want to go back… with Mom and Dad." the younger child stated. The older brother placed one hand on his sibling's shoulder for comfort.

"It'll be ok." he finally encouraged to keep both their spirits up, "We'll get out of here and we'll be there for each other."

The younger child smiled but the older one could see in his brother's doubt.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"I think it might be best if you just allowed someone to adopt you," the younger boy finally said. The taller one’s eyes widen with shock, "Mokuba! How can you say such a thing?"

The brother buried his head into his legs as he sobbed, "Because those parents wanted you! You're smart and I'm not! If you leave then you don't have to be with all these mean kids! You can have another Mom and Dad!"

The boy with brown hair was taken back with what was just said. He embraced his sibling and allowed him to cry.

"It's true," he agreed, "They would adopt me and not you but… even if I was with another family, I wouldn't be happy."

He then titled his brother's head up. The eyes were shiny as they reflected the light that bounced off and combined with the tears. The boy with black hair looked up to see his brother smiling.

"I wouldn't be happy without you," he finally said. The younger boy began to cry once more but this time he was grateful to have someone care about him.

The taller boy wiped his brother's eyes dried and said, "Come on, I'll teach you how to play chess."

End Flashback

The ambulance arrived and carried the almost limp body into the vehicle. Kaiba hopped into the machine as well and it took off towards the nearest hospital. The tall adolescent had to answer several questions by the medics but he did not take his eyes off of his brother.

"Did the patient show any signs prior to before we showed up?" he asked.

"No," Kaiba stated bluntly but truthfully.

"Is there anything like this from your family's medical history?"

"No."

"Is he on any medication or have any known allergies?"

"No."

Kaiba thought back to more memories as the vehicle continued to race through town in order to arrive at its destination.

Flashback

Outside a young boy was being picked on by some older children. He fell to his knees crying because he was unable to stand up for himself. A taller boy with brown hair came rushing over and tackled the tallest kid bringing him down to the ground.

"I give!" the bully shouted. After the children ran away terrified, the older boy handed his brother a toy airplane.

The two of them laughed then headed back inside as the sun was setting.

The brothers slept together and although the youngest of them was fast asleep, the older one was wide awake. It's not that he wasn't sleepy, but he just had to be sure his sibling did not suffer from anymore nightmares. The vicious cycle had started after the two were sent to live with other children but stopped after the two were allowed to sleep together.

There was also a lot of things on the older boy's mind, " _How can I help Mokuba out? He cares about me and I care about him but… I… I would be lonely without him. Those people who wanted me only did so because I'm so smart but that's because I was raised by Mom and Dad, who truly cared about us. Those people don't care about me._ "

The boy with brown hair turned to his side and watched his brother, " _If they did then they would adopt Mokuba, too… Until he came along, I was lonely. Dad and Mom were the only ones who understood me. Everyone else assumed because I'm smart, I have to be mean. But that's not true! I care about people! I cared about Dad and Mom but I care about Mokuba the most!_ "

The boy with brown hair smiled, " _I think Mokuba can read me better than anyone else. He seems to know what I'm thinking but I can't let him know that I'm a little scared, too. I'm the older one and I have to be brave. For the both of us… We both don't like it here and the people here are assholes. But, thank you Mokuba, for being my only friend_."

End flashback

The vehicle arrived at the hospital, and Mokuba was taken into the Emergency Room. No one else was in the room so Kaiba waited by himself. Like he always had. He was always by himself before Mokuba came. Even now, in his current state of owning a very successful gaming company, Kaiba still pushed people away. He was aware how many enemies he had and how they will hire people to try and lure him into a trap. Others only want to be around him for money.

" _I pushed everyone away not only for my safety but for Mokuba's as well. People have and they will continue to take advantage of him. Every time something happens to him, I can't help but feel responsible for it._ "

Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted as the doctors came out. The tall teen stood up with a serious expression that is constantly written on his face. The doctors, as well, had a serious expression their face.

"What is it," Kaiba spat wanting to know what happened to his only family member.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm afraid I have bad news." the doctor stated. The teen could feel his heart race faster and faster as though it would burst from the anxiety he was feeling.

"Your brother, Mokuba Kaiba, fell into a coma," the doctor finally said.

Kaiba could feel his heart skip a beat as he heard the terrifying news. All memories of seeing his brother expressing his emotions overfilled Kaiba's memory in his head and his heart.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2: Concern and Investigation

**Chapter 2:** **Concern and Investigation**

At the Turtle Game shop, everyone turned quiet. What more could be said after finding out such terrible news?

The most among all with anxiety Yugi was. Someone he knew was bearing through a hard time. Mokuba may be in trouble, and Kaiba was enduring such a pain alone. Yugi surmised someone else was behind it all. He wanted to help out the Kaiba brothers anyway he could. He shut his eyes and clinched his fists tightly. He wanted to discuss something with his partner.

//Yami! Do you sense any darkness within Domino City?// Yugi quickly asked his partner.

The spirit shut his eyes as he searched for anything out of the ordinary. He replied with regret, //I'm sorry, but I do not.//

//Then we need to get to Domino Hospital as soon as we can!//

//Hold on Yugi! We don't know for sure if Kaiba's younger sibling had been involved with some sort of magic.//

//And what if he had been? Kaiba doesn't believe in any of this magic, and Mokuba could be in real danger!//

//And if so, then we may also be walking into a trap.//

Yugi grunted with annoyance knowing his yami was right. A possibility existed that all this could be a trap. Someone could be out there who wanted to use this opportunity to seize the Puzzle. There was a leeway someone wanted to take control of Kaiba Corp, as did Pegasus from Duelist Kingdom.

//Then what can we do?// Yugi finally asked after calming down.

Yami walked over to his light and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulder and answered, //We need to be prepared.//

//How?// Yugi inquired, becoming frazzled once more.

//We can go over to the hospital and check on the Kaiba brothers. We should take our decks with us. We don't know what could happen.// Yami instructed.

Yugi nodded. His thoughts were interrupted hearing Joey asked, "So what's the plan?"

Yugi opened his eyes and saw his friends had formed a circle around him. They all waited patiently to see what Yugi and Yami planned. Joey and Tristan had a serious look on their face as did Tea, but in her eyes there was also concern for the young boy who was in the coma.

"Yami said this could all be trap." Yugi began with everyone tensing up. "So he and I are going to Domino Hospital to see if there's anything strange behind this event."

"What about us?" Tristan question, not wanting to be left out of the occasion.

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "You want us to be sitting ducks and not do anything?"

Everyone drew their attention to the blonde with a look of surprise written on their expression.

"What?" Joey asked. "I'm not going for Kaiba! But I do feel bad his brother got mixed up in this, and I won't let my own buddy here fall into a trap!"

"We're all going!" Tea exclaimed firmly.

Yugi knew there was no stopping his friends after they committed to a powerful decision. The small teen stood up and looked at his transparent darker half. Yami nodded, prepared for the event at hand with their friends by their side.

"All right," Yugi nodded. "Let's go!

Everyone rushed to the familiar hospital building.

* * *

Outside the vast, white structure with hundreds of windows, the group could see vans and reporters out. They all knew this event was big news that would cause ratings to sky rocket, but now was not the time to gaze over. They all comprehended their mission that needed immediate attention.

//Wait,// Yami instructed to his partner.

//What is it?// Yugi asked.

//I do not sense the presence of either of the Kaiba brothers.//

//What do you mean?//

//I do not think they're here. With all these reporters outside, I suspect Kaiba does not want to be on camera with a story revolving around his brother in this condition.//

//I see… This does make them look like characters in a TV drama.//

"What's up, Yug?" Joey asked as he realized that his friend had fallen behind.

"Yami says neither of the Kaiba brothers are here." Yugi explained.

"Then where are they?" Tristan asked the obvious question on everyone's mind.

Where else could a teen with a multi-million dollar company be when he's younger brother could be in danger?

* * *

A teen with brown hair was sleeping alone in a big, comfortable, leather chair within a giant room.

Dream

A young boy with brown hair was in a pitched black room. He felt his entire body ached from a very long day filled with studying various, challenging subjects. A light shined and the young boy looked over to see a bed. It had a deep blue cover sheet and a large, fluffy pillow. The boy was drawn to the bed and desired to rest.

He walked over and with each step, his body would scream in agony and begged to stop working and collapse on the ground. The young boy continued on. As he finally reached the tempting mattress, he gazed upon its softness and admired it. He grabbed one edge of the sheets and was about to let himself on it. Suddenly, the bed vanished.

"What!" the young boy cried out.

"No sleep!" yelled a hazy tall person with a book in one hand and a whip in the other.

"You must continue on with your studies, Master Seto," another person said as more than one began to appear. The boy was confused but mostly scared.

"I did what I was told," the boy informed wit backbone, "I think it's time I got some sleep!"

"There is no time for such trivial things," one shadowy person explained.

"As your tutors, we must insist Gozuburo Kaiba gets his money worth," another person stated. The boy wanted to sleep but these people would not let him.

"What is the capitol of Mexico?" one instructor asked.

"How does one find the circumference of a circle?" inquired another one.

"Name all the words in the English alphabet that start with the letter 'A'." a third one said.

The boy yelled in agony, "No more!"

"Seto!" cried out a young voice. The older boy looked over to see his brother with a sad look on his face.

"Mokuba!" the older brother yelled.

"There's no time for fun!" the first tutor informed. He pointed his finger to the smaller boy and as he did, the young boy fell to his knees in pain.

"Mokuba!" the boy with brown hair screamed once more. "No more!"

End Dream

A light giggle filled the room. Kaiba woke up in his chair with a startle. He had wanted to forget about the torture he had been through done indirectly by his step-father.

"What? What am I doing here?" he mumbled to himself as he straightened his body up. He did not feel any pains within his physique as he was use to dozing off in big, leather chairs. He looked at his computer screen to see web pages open to information, charts, and pictures about people falling into comas.

"Oh, that's right… I got Mokuba out of the hospital, away from those leeches, and had the doctors agree to make a special house call… Mokuba!"

Kaiba quickly stood up and sprinted for his door as memories from the other night poured into his head. The door was locked so Kaiba would not be disturbed. As he picked at the locked and tried to pull the handle, the door was stuck.

"What," he grumbled impatiently as he attempted to pull it once more. Still, the door did not open. At that moment, Kaiba heard a tiny giggle.

"Who's there!" he demanded to know as he spun around. To his dismay, there was no one in the large, empty room, only the CEO and his computer. For a second, the teen felt very small. He was in a giant room with the latest edge of everything available.

Perhaps that is why men work so hard; they bury themselves with their job so they can feel big, but the ironic part is they continue to feel small as they buy giant material possessions. The teen shook his head. He went back to his battle with the door and finally won.

He quickly ran down the hallway towards his brother's room. With each step he took, Kaiba could feel the familiar hallway becoming longer and his brother's room fading away.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba called out as he quickened his paced. He was surprised to see the door was still open as he finally made it. He was right in front of the door but shield his face for a moment with his hand as he blocked off a bright light. As the blaze slowly faded away, the CEO could see a group of people surrounding his brother's bed.

"Who's there!" he called out with anger. He had ordered his employees not to allow anyone in Mokuba's room.

"Hello, Kaiba," greeted a small teen with tri-color hair.

After Kaiba's eyes adjusted, he saw his rival as well as the group of friends associated with his usual opponent.

"What do you want?" Kaiba spat in anger at having peers in his home uninvited.

"Hey!" Joey called out, displeased at the way his friend was being treated. "Is this how you treat all of your guests?"

Kaiba grunted as he ignored the blonde. He asked Yugi directly, "How did you get passed security? I've told them all specifically to not allow anyone in."

"Even friends?" Yugi questioned.

Kaiba grunted once more.

Yugi answered calmly, "We told them all we were friends and not concerned with sending any information to the media."

Silence grasped the room. Kaiba became unsure of what to say, but his expressions clearly stated he did not want any of them to be there. Mokuba was his brother. He was Kaiba's concern and no one else‘s. Having a brother fall into a coma was family business. Kaiba swallowed a hard lump in his throat before stating, "This does not involve any of you."

"We know that," Yugi agreed.

Joey was growing impatient. He did not want to go through an old western stare down between two enemies.

"Hey! Rich Boy!" he insulted the taller teen. "Don't you know Mokuba could be in real danger?"

"Don't tell me what I already know!" Kaiba argued back. "I doubt any of you being here is really doing my brother any good."

Joey marched his way closer to the teen he did not like. "That's not what I mean, and you know it!"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed with disgust.

Yugi stepped forward as he did not want a fight to break out.

"Kaiba," he said calmly. "We know how busy you are with having to run a company as well as doing everything you can to protect your brother."

The CEO settled down for a moment as he continued to listen. "Please, let us watch over him. He'll be in good hands with all of us here."

Kaiba's eyes were drawn away from his rival to his brother. He watched his sibling as though Mokuba was only sleeping. Deep down, as much as Kaibia hated to admit it, he knew Mokuba trusted Yugi and his group of friends. He remembered how Mokuba went to them while he was trapped within a videogame. Kaiba placed the only person he cared for in front of his pride.

He turned his back away from the group and said, "Fine. You can stay."

The group sighed with relief as they were glad they could help.

Before Kaiba left he warned, "If any of you are here because you believe some sort of stupid magic is behind this, then leave now."

The door was shut as the teen walked out.

"Sorry about that everyone," Joey said feeling sheepish. "I really didn't wanna start a fight with Kaiba."

"But you always are asking for one." Tristan commented.

"Shut it!" Joey spat back.

"Guys! We need to focus!" Yugi ordered.

Everyone turned quiet as they waited for further instructions about what to do.

Tea watched her childhood friend carefully. She noticed he was acting a little different. Not only was he the only one who can talk to Kaiba in an impassive way, but he was taking charge without the assistance of the former pharaoh.

However, she was not the only one who noticed this. Within the walls of the Puzzle, a certain spirit had taken note of this as well. He observed his partner was acting differently, especially after they had arrived.

Flashback

"Well, do rich people go to an even fancier hospital?" Joey asked after finding out about neither of the Kaiba brothers were at Domino Hospital.

"I highly doubt that." Tea sighed with Yugi agreeing. "That action will just cause more attention."

"Yep, stuff that Kaiba definitely will want to avoid." Tristan concurred.

"Then where do we go from here?" Joey growled, becoming irritable.

Yugi closed his eyes as he tried to think. His body was tensing up along with everyone else's. For every minute that passed Mokuba could be in an even worse situation.

//Let's think about this situation logically.// Yami announced to his partner.

Yugi nodded. //Kaiba wants to take care of his brother …//

//Kaiba also does not want to be caught by anyone else, namely the news reporter.//

//I guess moving to another hospital will be out of the question… That will most likely cause the reporters to notice an ambulance or helicopter. Who on Earth would miss something so obvious?//

//Not to mention moving a body that has fallen ill will be difficult and dangerous.//

//With each minute going by, Kaiba's gonna wanna act fast!//

//He may want to go where he can be alone with his brother and no one else.//

Yugi shut his eyes tightly as he grew frustrated. He had his mind conjure up any possibilities. He wanted to help out someone whom he saw as a friend. He knew the same pain Kaiba felt from being locked within a house alone.

He flashed his eyes open as he exclaimed to Yami, //I think I got it!//

The spirit listened carefully to his partner. //I think Kaiba may be back at his mansion! He can have many security guards there and be left alone with his brother! He has a lot of money, so he could pay any amount of cash and get doctors to make house calls.//

Yami smiled, //It's worth a try.//

"What now?" Tristan asked breaking through Yugi's concentration.

The small teen opened his eyes and announced, "I think Kaiba took himself and Mokuba back to his place."

"Really?" Joey asked, surprised his theory was wrong.

Yugi illustrated his idea, "Kaiba doesn't want anyone else to treat his brother so poorly. He must have locked himself and his brother back over at his place."

"All right! So we're off to Rich Boy's mansion!" Joey exclaimed.

The group dashed off in the direction they needed to go. Their feet pounded against the ground with their arms moving back and forth. Eventually they made it to a giant house that had its giant gate closed shut and guards standing by. Yugi took a deep breath and was the first one to approach.

"Halt," one of the guards ordered. "No one is permitted into the house!"

"He's not a no one!" Joey argued. "He's the King of Games!"

"Still," the other guard protested. "Master Kaiba has ordered for only doctors to be allowed in."

"We're not here to give any information to the news media, if that's what he's afraid of," Tristan disclosed.

The look in the eyes of the two taller teens were filled with tense as they were ready to fight.

"We're his friends," Yugi stated with confidence.

The guards grew uneasy about the teens not taking orders. They were about to pull out their guns when another man in a suit and shades stopped them.

"He's telling the truth," the man said.

"Mr. Roland," one guard gasped.

"Yugi Muto and his friends really do know Master Kaiba." Roland informed. "Let them go through."

"But," the other guard protested in fear of disobeying his boss's orders.

"Perhaps they can help out Master Kaiba." Roland explained.

Both guards nodded and opened the gate. Once it was unlocked, the group boldly stepped through and was led by the man named Roland. They observed with awe how wide the front yard was. There were many plants cut into shapes of animals. There were also many statues as well. Their faces gave off an eerie look.

As they drew closer and closer to the mansion, Yugi looked up to an attic window and thought he saw someone. He was unsure about what he was seeing as it was dark outside and almost no lighting came from within that particular room. He noticed his spirit friend appeared beside him.

//What's up?// Yugi asked his friend.

//Yugi, I sense something strange within this house.// Yami answered.

//Magic?//

//No… more like something… supernatural.//

//Did you happen to see—// Yugi cut himself off when the figure he thought he saw was no longer in sight.

//See what?// Yami asked as he looked up to the same spot.

" _It's gone!_ " Yugi gasped within his mind. " _Maybe I'm just seeing things_."

//Never mind.// Yugi mumbled as he placed his focus back to his mission as he walked along side with his friends into the Kaiba mansion.

The group first walked into a large, extravagant room with a vast, mahogany table and several chairs that complimented it. A gold chandelier with many light bulbs that shined like diamonds hung above. Everyone was led down a long hallway with many huge portraits of scenery of the outdoors. They all took noticed of all the servants who were properly dressed.

"Do not mind them," Roland announced to the employees. "They are here for Master Kaiba and Master Mokuba."

Just then, the lights shut down. The group was taken surprised by the action.

"Can't he afford the electricity bill?" Joey spat.

"I apologize for the incident," Roland said as he ignored the guest's comment.

The group stopped walking to wait for the lights to turn on. Because they were unaware of all the settings of the furniture in a house, it was best just to stay put. Yugi leaned against a wall and waited.

He then heard a little girl's giggle. He turned around and waited for his eyes to adjust. When they had, he did not see anyone there. He was quiet and reminded himself this was Kaiba's place and no one else's.

//Something wrong?// Yami asked with Yugi only shaking his head. Yami looked away from his partner and over at their friends. They all waited patiently for the lights to be turned back on. He smiled as he reminded himself everyone was hear voluntarily, especially his lighter half.

One of the servants came back with a flashlight. She and Roland led the way to where Mokuba was placed. The group continued on. The former pharaoh felt something was not right since he was not moving as far as he should. He turned around and gasped seeing Yugi clutching his head.

//Yugi!// Yami called out distressed. He ran over and grabbed his light by his shoulders with a firm grip, "What's wrong?"

After calming down, Yugi gritted through is teeth, "Nothing… just a… headache."

Yami sighed when he did not feel anything else bothering his partner.

//Do you want me to take over?// he offered.

Yugi took in a deep breath and declined. //No, I'll be fine.//

//Are you sure?// Yami asked, double checking on his light.

Yugi nodded. //This is about finding out if the Kaiba brothers are in danger.//

The teen walked quickly in order to catch up with his friends.

Deep within, Yami picked up something was wrong with his partner, but he was unsure of what it was.

The lights finally returned, and everyone could see clearly. They finally made it to their destination. They were glad their vertically challenged friend's theory was correct about where Mokuba was. But being right can lead to unhappiness. The group's heart sank when they saw a young boy looking as though he was only sleeping.

"We can take it from here," Roland explained to a maid who was currently watching over the young boy. She nodded and left the room.

"We'll be fine here," Tea explained.

"Where is Kaiba anyways?" Tristan asked after seeing so many people, and Mokuba, but no other Kaiba.

"Master Kaiba is doing some research in order to help Master Mokuba out," Roland informed then left the room.

Yugi walked closer to the bed. His eyes were filled with sadness.

//Do you sense anything?// Yugi asked Yami who appeared.

Yami's eyes were filled with dismay. He lowered his head and confirmed, //I'm sorry, Yugi. You were correct. Mokuba's soul is no longer with him.//

End Flashback

"So what now?" Joey asked wanting to know the next step.

"We need to find out where Mokuba's soul went." Yugi explained.

"And how do we do that?" Tristan asked, ready for action.

"By finding out who might be involved and where Mokuba's soul was moved to." Yugi continued with the plan.

Tea and Yami watched their friend carefully for their felt something was wrong with the smallest of their friends.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3: The Next Victim

**Chapter 3: The Next Victim**

Kaiba was once again sitting alone in a giant room. His hands were laced together in front of his face as he was lost in thought. He could not believe what was happening to him.

First, his brother was not responding or showing any signs of waking up soon.

Second, his rival and group of annoying friends were helping out.

Thirdly, the lights seemed to be flickering on and off.

Luckily, as someone who has a lot of money, Kaiba was able to afford computers that automatically saved his work after an accident. He stared blankly at the same screen attempting to find any new information he hasn't already found. To his dismay, he uncovered nothing.

In his mind, it was as though his younger brother and only family member was slipping away.

If he does, then what would Kaiba do next?

How could he move on?

He nearly threw away his life not too long ago when Mokuba was under the caption of Pegasus.

"Mokuba," the teen whispered.

* * *

//What should we do next?// Yugi asked his darker half.

//It's hard to say,// Yami replied. //A soul could be locked up anywhere in the world.//

Yugi sighed with annoyance. He wrapped his arms around his shoulder. Not only was he frustrated, but he also seemed sadden by something else.

Yami walked to his partner and comforted, //Everything will be all right. As long as we keep our minds calmed and our spirits up, we can do this.//

Yugi closed his eyes and nodded.

The spirit glanced at his lighter half. He observed how Yugi was acting different ever since this morning. He seemed to be a bit more… distant… from everyone. He had asked him several times if anything was wrong, but the teen denied anything. Yami became unsure what else he could do to assist his friend.

//Yugi, are you sure you don't want me to take over?// Yami offered once more, but his tone sounded more sincerer this time. //You've had a long day already.//

Yugi opened his eyes. He clearly saw his attitude was affecting everyone around him; something he never wanted to do. No one was forcing Tea, Tristan, Joey, or even Yami to be here. That was a good characteristic the young teen loved about his friends; they were always by his side even through his darkest hours. Yugi smiled with gratitude that no one had left.

//No, I'm fine,// he replied calmly.

Yami grew relieved seeing his friend smile once more; that was sign Yugi was still himself despite all the stress.

//All right then,// Yami responded. Even though Yugi was acting a little out of character, Yami decided to allow this opportunity for Yugi to take leadership and grow.

//By the way,// Yugi began. //You said you felt something strange about this house, didn't you?//

Yami nodded.

//Maybe we can begin our search here.// Yugi suggested.

//That's an idea.//

//I don't want to accuse any workers here, but there could be a slight possibility one of them could be behind this all.// Yugi explained, feeling a little guilty.

//No need to worry.// Yami replied with empathy. //If one of them is behind this then we need to stop them.//

Yugi proceeded to tell the plan to everyone. They all nodded and understood their mission: Joey and Tristan were to check the lower levels and the basement of the house for anything out of the ordinary while Yugi and Yami were to search the second floor and attic. Tea was to stay by Mokuba's side, a job that she did not mind committing to.

They all agreed to act very quiet in order to not disturb Kaiba or be found out by any of the employees. If this mission was to be successful, they will need to draw little attention to them as possible. If they do become noticed, it all could be over: Mokuba may be forever trapped, and Kaiba could be doomed. Yugi did not want that fate to happen to either of the Kaiba brothers.

The two taller teens peeked from the door and to the hallway to ensure no one was around. Once free, the two stepped out and walked down one end of the hallway to begin the investigation. After two minutes, Yugi repeated the same steps. He figured it was best to not grab attention and have the parties be separate.

"Good luck," Tea cheered softly to her friends.

Yugi turned around and smiled.

The girl smiled back as she, too, was happy to see her friend appearing to be his usual self.

Yugi quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door. He and Yami went the opposite direction as the other two teens had taken previously. Surprisingly, no one was around. The two checked several rooms that were all similar. Every place had large windows with curtains that complimented the carpet. The rooms would either have a bed with sheets, pillows, and a chair, or a desk with book shelves. Some of them even had a combination of different furnishings.

So far, there were no clues. The only space that needed investigation was the attic.

" _I wonder where Kaiba is_ …" Yugi pondered as he finally found the steps to the attic. After walking in silence, Yugi decided to ask, //Do you sense anything out of the ordinary?//

//I think I do.// Yami answered.

"Really!?" Yugi asked a little too loud.

//I'm beginning to sense something strange upon those steps within the room upstairs.//

//What else?//

Just then, the two of them heard someone behind them. Yugi turned and saw Kaiba standing behind him.

"K-Kaiba?" Yugi asked nervously.

"It's rude to be playing hide and seek in someone else's house." Kaiba informed without the intent of making a joke.

* * *

Two teens managed their way to the mansion's basement. There was nothing found in the other rooms they were assigned. Down in the lowest level, there were many boxes packed away and piled on with dust. There were also many old statues, books, papers, envelopes, and file cabinets.

"Geez, look at all this junk." Joey remarked in an unpleasant way. "Who'd want this garbage anyway?"

He then unintentionally bumped into a small pile of boxes and tripped over them.

"I think that's why it's called a basement." Tristan replied uninterested. He turned his back into another direction and began his search on the opposite side.

After bumping into another pile of boxes, Joey announced, "I don't think there's anything in here, Tristan."

When the slow witted blonde did not get a respond from his friend, he turned around and did not see anyone within the room.

"T-Tristan," he mumbled as he walked carefully around.

He was left all alone in a basement within a big house that might hold someone responsible for making a child fall into a coma and have his soul stolen. Scenes from intense movies involving such similar plots and mass murderers thrashed his mind. He shivered in the idea of suddenly coming face to face with a deadly maniac.

He shook his head furiously and reminded himself, "I ain't scared of nothing! I survived the Shadows and then some!"

The adolescent came upon a small door surrounded by boxes. On the floor were areas of dust free zones that appeared fresh. Joey did not notice the door before and was prepared to take on whatever was behind it. As he reached for the handle, his entire form started to shake once more.

He swallowed hard then slid the door opened and shouted, "Bring it on!"

Suddenly, something white appeared out of nowhere.

"AAAHHH!" the blonde screamed in fear then fell to the floor. "A ghost!"

The ghost began to laugh.

"You're _way_ too easy," it snickered.

"Wha?" Joey mumbled confused.

The sheets were lifted, and Tristan reveled himself to be the spirit.

Joey was not amused.

"Whatever! I was not scared!" he grunted.

"Suuurrre!" Tristan agreed sarcastically.

The blonde stood up in anger and walked up the stairs.

The other teen continued to laugh as he followed his friend.

* * *

Yugi was not enjoying the usual, cold stare he was receiving from the CEO. The small teen looked directly into the icy eyes that belonged to his rival, but he could not help but also see sadness and anxiety within them. Yugi took a big breath; there was something he had wanted to say to the other teen.

"Kaiba I know right now this is not easy for you."

Kaiba sneered. He did not want to be lectured within his own house. Everything was already hard enough without having to receive another speech from someone he did not fully trust.

"I know it's not easy to keep your spirits up when someone you care about is in a coma." Yugi continued.

"And you think playing this game is any fun?" Kaiba asked with anger rising.

Yugi shook his head honestly. "I know what it's like having someone you care for to be in a coma."

"Oh, really?" the taller teen asked sarcastically.

Yugi nodded. "Just before Duelist Kingdom with Pegasus, my grandpa… fell into one…"

Yami quickly glanced over at his partner in shock.

" _Is that what was bothering him?_ " the spirit noted. " _Is that why he's so determine to help Kaiba out?_ "

The tall teen was speechless. He did not understand how or why his toughest opponent went along to play a game while his own family was suffering.

"And I know you don't want to hear something you might not believe," Yugi guessed. "But I think the best thing you can do right now is to be by his side… I know he will come back."

Kaiba turned his around. He did not want to hear anymore. But deep down, he wanted to see his sibling, the one person who was always by his side despite always being in danger whether it was from an enemy who desired power or someone who wanted money.

Although he did not turn around, Kaiba asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"To let you know you're not alone in this." Yugi replied truthfully.

The answer the taller teen received perplexed him. Almost mindlessly, Kaiba walked away from his rival, down the hall, and towards his brother's room. He opened the door and found his sibling left along with the female of the group.

Tea looked up towards the CEO but she did not say anything. Kaiba did not return the eye gaze he received. He just looked down at his brother. No words were exchanged between the two who were conscious.

Tea was unsure if anything could be said at all. She easily gave him speeches whenever he was acting like a jerk in the past. But, this time, things were different. Kaiba was not being rude to anyone other than just pushing people away. However, no one left and everyone was still somewhere within the building. To her, that was surprising.

Just then, the door opened once more. Tea looked up to see her two taller friends made it back. Tristan quietly beckoned for the girl to come. Tea slowly made her way to the other side of the room. Still, the CEO did not remove his eyes from the only person he cared about. Once Tea left the room, the door was closed once more.

Kaiba felt powerless to do anything. He tried over and over to find any answers for questions that bombarded his mind. The doctors had informed him it will take time for the boy to come out, and that's only if he was lucky. Kaiba disliked any feedback he received. Everything just seemed to lead to a dead end.

"Mokuba…" he whispered once more.

* * *

Outside the hallway, the three teens waited patiently for their other friend to come back to the meeting point.

"Did either of you two find anything?" Tea asked.

"Just that Joey is still afraid of ghosts." Tristan commented with a small grin.

"Was not." Joey mumbled as he looked away angrily with his arms crossed.

Tea sighed and corrected herself, "Did you find anything actually _useful_?"

"Naw," Joey answered. "Nothing but dusts and empty boxes. You'd think this place would be a lot cleaner."

"Now's not the time to be making remarks." Tea scolded.

"But we did not see anybody to hide from." Tristan stated.

"Guess everyone is done with their shift," Joey shrugged.

Tea heard what her friends were saying, but she was lost in thought. She knew her pal was safe with the spirit, but she couldn't help but worry about her small friend. She saw him smiling but was that an act or the real thing?

" _Yugi…_ "

* * *

The small adolescent closed his eyes and sighed after Kaiba had left.

Yami looked at his friend. He thought back to the time where he and Yugi barely knew each other. The spirit of the Puzzle had promised to help his partner retrieve his grandfather soul. He did not know; however, the pain the young teen went through. He was unaware of the sorrow written on the boy’s heart and the hearts of his friends and family.

Yami smiled though because he was proud of Yugi for helping someone out. The boy was acting as a good friend to someone who kept denying the offer. He placed his hand on his light’s shoulder for comfort.

Yugi opened his eyes and they, too, looked a little sad.

The former pharaoh encouraged, //Let's keep looking.//

Yugi smiled a one smile and agreed. He began to climb the stairs. With each step, his heart began to hurt. Although he felt no physical pain, his mind was swirling around with memories that took place right before Duelist Kingdom.

He was scared some mad man took his grandpa's soul.

He was confused the reason was because of the necklace he wore.

He felt alone for almost losing someone who took care of him.

Yugi was not watching where he was walking and tripped over the top of one of the steps and fell.

//Are you all right?// Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. He shot his head up when he thought he heard something coming from behind the attic door. He rose to his feet as he continued moving forward. Suddenly, his entire mind was aching in pain. He dropped to his knees as he clutched his head.

"Yugi!" Yami bellowed as he grabbed hold of his light. "What's wrong?"

The teen could barely hear his friend. His entire attention was dragged into his memories flying by. To him, it was as though someone was trying to break into his mind.

Yami tried to call out once more, but he sensed a powerful force entering the Puzzle. It felt as though this mysterious power was trying to get within his lighter half.

"Forgive me, Yugi!" Yami stated as he took over. A light flashed, and suddenly the young teen was replaced by someone who was slightly taller, had narrow eyes, and more streaks in his hair.

"Who's there!?" Yami called out demanding to know who was causing Yugi pain.

There was silence.

//Yugi, are you all right?// Yami asked. He did not receive a reply. He became worried as he tried once more, //Yugi?//

//…Yeah… I'm fine…// the other end whispered.

Yami grew relieved to hear his friend. He then said, //I apologize for the sudden take over.//

//No… it's ok…// Yugi insisted.

Just then, the two of them heard someone giggle.

"Who's there?" Yami asked as he looked around quickly.

//Wait… you heard it, too?// Yugi asked as he appeared next to his friend.

Yami nodded.

//So… it wasn't just… me?// Yugi mumbled, feeling exhausted.

Yami became aware how tired his friend became. He stayed his ground and was ready for any attack that came about.

* * *

"Did you both feel that?" Tea asked as she looked down the hallway her friend went not too long ago.

The two boys nodded their head.

"Let's go find him," Joey instructed as he took on a serious tone.

"Yeah, Kaiba is with his brother so they'll be safe." Tristan noted.

Tea nodded, and the three of them ran down the hall to find their friend.

" _Yugi_ ," Tea thought as she ran passed what felt like hundreds of doors and rooms.

* * *

Although Yami was the one out in the open, Yugi suddenly felt a strong tug in his mind. He clutched his head once more in agony.

"Yugi!" Yami called out.

The teen couldn't focus. He couldn't hear anything else. He could only feel his body becoming cold as memories of times before he was friends with anyone melted into a giant headache. He tired over and over to push those unwanted memories out. He tried to remember the fun times he with his friends he made and the adventures they went through.

However, it was all wasted. He was too tried to fight against the force that was breaking through.

Just then, there was a bright light. Yami shield it off with his hands as he shut his eyes tightly. He sensed something strange trying to pry its way into the Puzzle.

"No!" Yami called out. He tried to put a stop to it. He gathered his energy to block off the supernatural presence.

"Yami!" a voice cried out in agony.

The light vanished.

Yami fell to the floor.

His eyes were shut and his form was weak. He tried to see if his partner was ok.

//Y-Yugi?// he whispered. He was not receiving an answer. He became even more worried. How could he defend his partner if he himself had no strength? He gathered more of his energy and asked once more, //Yugi? Are you there?//

Still, there was nothing. Yami searched around desperately to try and find his friend. He did not feel the presence of his light.

"Yugi!" Yami cried out.

"What's going on?" Joey called out.

Yami felt himself being pulled up by a familiar tight grip.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Tea asked.

Yami opened his eyes and could see his friends surrounding him.

"I… They… got… him." Yami whispered as he tried to think clearly.

"Who's got who?" Tristan asked.

"I… I don't know who… but they… have Yugi…"

Everyone gasped. They could not believe what just happened. One moment their friend was only trying to help someone in need, and now he was gone.

Whatever had Mokuba now had Yugi.

**To be continued…**


	5. History

**Chapter 4: History**

"What should we do?" Tea asked with anxiety after Yami passed out.

"Let's move him to a couch where he can relax and recover." Tristan suggested.

The two taller teens maneuvered their way through the stairs in order to cause the least amount of vibrating. Tristan was at the top end while Joey was at the bottom. The boy with brown hair gathered a tight grip around the pharaoh's upper body while the boy with blonde hair grabbed the body's lower legs.

"On the count of three, we'll lift him up." Tristan instructed with Joey nodding.

"Three!" the two teens chanted as they carefully lifted the physique up and slowly moved it down the steps.

The boys gently placed Yami down on a green couch within the nearest room available. They all waited and see what he had to say about the situation and what next steps to take.

"What do you think happened?" Joey asked no one in particular.

"Who knows," Tristan replied. "We're just going to have to wait for him to wake up."

Tea shut her eyes, grief stricken as a result of all the events that happened recently.

" _First Yugi was acting differently and now he's gone! Not only that, but now the pharaoh is unconscious… Can things get any worse?_ "

Although she was gloomy, Tea shook her head and told herself to be strong. She glanced down at her other friend as he slept. She was worried about him and hoped he would wake up soon so they could rescue Yugi and Mokuba. She and the other two teens were ready to take on whatever evil force was behind this. The group stood alongside Yugi and the former pharaoh in times of crisis before, and they were prepared to do it once more.

Time passed by, and Yami slowly regain consciousness. Although he could not open his eyes yet due to his low energy, his mind started to wake up. The first thing he tried to do was contact his partner.

//Yu… gi?// he attempted to call out weakly. However, he was not receiving any responses. He then remembered what happened just a few moments ago; his friend had been captured by an unknown force.

" _Yugi!_ " Yami screamed as he realized his situation. He tried to move but he had very little stability. His entire form was still weak and could not move even an inch.

He could not believe it.

He could no longer feel the presence of his partner and friend.

He hated it.

He was afraid something terrible might happen to his light. He did not want a repeat of what happened at Duelist Kingdom when the Shadows took him. Yugi had sacrificed himself to save his Grandpa as well as the Kaiba brothers. Just moments before, the brave soul came by the creepy mansion in order to keep Kaiba from experiencing the same pain of almost losing someone. Yami remembered back to the time just before Duelist Kingdom. Even though he knew little about his new partner, Yami was unsure of what to do but wanted to help anyway possible. Because the two were connected by the Puzzle, and Yugi was unaware of Yami being able to hear and feel what he was going through, Yami also went through and felt some of the same angst Yugi felt. He remembered seeing his new host sitting alone in his room deciding what to do about the situation of his grandpa's soul being taken. Yami also remembered how sad, lonely, and torn the young teen felt of being told by the doctors that his grandparent was in a coma and due to his age the odds of waking up were slim. The spirit could sense Yugi was crushed. The boy acted brave on the outside, but on the inside he was afraid. Yami only wanted to help his new host by any means necessary but was unsure why anyone would want to cause harm to someone as pure as Yugi.

" _Yugi!_ " Yami bellowed as he tossed a little whileon the sofa. His mind was repeatedly bombarded with questions about where Yugi was. Was he all right? Was the new villain torturing him? Or worse…

Yami said himself a soul could be locked anywhere in the world. This could take even more time to find the soul of innocent teen.

"Yu… gi…" he whispered.

The act caught the attention of his friends that were surrounding him.

"I think he's starting to wake up." Tea noted with hope.

Gradually, Yami opened his eyes. When his vision was clear, he was able to see everyone.

"How do you feel?" Tea asked.

Joey and Tristan assisted their friend into sitting up against the couch.

"Fine." Yami replied after regaining some strength. He tried to stand up as he stated, "We need to rescue Yugi!"

The two males grabbed hold of Yami and placed his back down on the couch.

"We do," Tristan agreed. "But first you need to gain back some energy."

"We also need a plan." Joey commented.

Yami nodded. He knew if he were to rescue Yugi he would need more stamina. He also needed time to think as to who or what was behind all this.

"So, what happened before we arrived," Tea inquired.

Yami slouched down and laced his fingers in front of his face. Everyone waited patiently for him to recall upon the events that had taken moments before.

"Yugi and I were investigating the area we assigned ourselves," Yami began. "We then ran into Kaiba…"

"And what did he want?" Joey interrupted angrily.

"He was perplexed about what we were doing," Yami trialed off. "And then…"

"What?" Tristan asked.

Yami sighed and asked, "I'm sure I wasn't the only one who had noticed Yugi's… change in attitude?"

Tea's eyes widen a bit. She, too, had taken note but was unsure of what to do. She nodded.

"I really didn't assume anything and was just surprised of how much leadership Yug was taking," Joey replied.

"So did I." Tristan added.

Yami sighed once more, "He told Kaiba about the time when his own grandpa's soul was taken."

Everyone gasped.

"Why did he do that?" Tea asked.

"He didn't tell Kaiba everything." Yami informed. "But he wanted to let Kaiba know he was not alone in this situation."

Tea drew her gaze from the pharaoh to the ground. She was confused about how to feel about what was just said. She couldn't believe Yugi told Kaiba something that personal. To her, Kaiba was only interested in helping himself and not caring for anyone else, except Mokuba.

It appeared as though no matter how many times Yugi would welcome Kaiba into the group the cold teen would decline. But worse, he would decline and add a few uncalled insults. However, she was glad she was finally informed about the actions and attitude her childhood friend was acting. She smiled as she was pleased Yugi continued to offer help and possibly friendship.

" _If Kaiba ever did accept_ ," Tea thought to herself _._ " _Would he stop being_ _such a cold jerk, or would he still be the same? Yugi was the same after knowing and sharing a strong bond with Joey and Tristan and yet… those two had changed… I've grown as well in many ways as well… but… Yugi really changed sometime after meeting Yami… Maybe it's all of the adventures they've been through? Whatever it is… I'm glad we've been through them all and I know we can make it again_."

"I, too, was glad Yugi was showing some initiative." Yami said, interrupting Tea's thoughts.

"And so I allowed him to continue on with his path but then…" Yami trailed off for a moment. "Then… he started to act as though he was in pain. I took over and tried to keep out whatever was prying its way into the Puzzle but somehow…"

Yami grunted with anger after remembering he failed to protect his partner.

"It's ok." Tea comforted. "We'll get him back."

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "Now all we gotta do now is get some questions answered.”

Yami nodded.

"We need to interview Kaiba," he instructed. "Yugi notice there was something strange about this place, and I felt it a while ago as well."

The group quickly made their way towards Mokuba's room once more to see their unfriendly host.

Yami was determined to get answers he was questing in order to get his lighter half and friend back.

" _Yugi! We're coming for you!_ "

* * *

Kaiba continued to watch his younger brother. He still was in shock about the situation Mokuba was in. This was completely different from him being kidnapped. Kaiba always had a plan to rescue his sibling back from his enemies and was prepared to deal with any events and people who were in the way of his mission to rescue Mokuba. But now, it appeared as though the kid was on his own. After scrounging the internet for options, Kaiba knew there wasn't much he could do. He felt useless. He hated it.

Money…

Power…

Fame…

Even his dueling skills could not help in this problem.

He hated knowing that. Kaiba grunted with anger. He recalled just moments ago about his conversation with his rival.

" _To let you know that you're not alone in this_." echoed in his mind.

" _And what could he know about what I'm going through_?" Kaiba tightly shut his eyes, " _He doesn't know what this feels like_! _His grandfather is just an old man! Mokuba is still only a child! A child who has been through far much so than what normal children go through! They may have their little circle of friendship that can be broken and their fairy tales but this is all reality!_ "

Deep within, even though it was too painful to admit it, the only person Kaiba had was his brother… and now there was a chance Kaiba would be alone forever. The notion really upset the young CEO. He would be surrounded by people but no one who truly would care about him.

There would no one to be waiting for him at home or encouraging him on with his work or even Duels.

There would be no one else the teen could talk to.

There would be no one else to cheer him up and remind him of his mission and dream of building a fun amusement park for children with no parents.

He hasn't shown any one else the ideas or what his motivation was for behind the very expensive project.

" _Mokuba's the only person I trust_."

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open once more. He turned around and saw his opponent and crew. Although Kaiba was unsure, he felt the short person in front of him was different. The eyes were the same color but they seemed to be narrow and full of Duelist spark rather than the usual, cheesy kindness.

"We need to talk," the person stated. The tone of voice was also different; it was filled with determination and demanding. The voice of Yugi was usually friendly.

Kaiba stood up and replied, "Yes, we do. If this is about running around my place playing games, then I expect an apology."

"We were doing something important!" Yami argued, losing his temper. His emotions towards the situation were becoming filled with furry as now his friend was taken away from him again.

"I doubt it," Kaiba sneered as he sensed the negative affection coming towards him. However, the tallest teen did not mind as he was used to such activities. That would be another thing he would miss if his brother never woke up: who else would treat and see him as a real person?

Joey lifted one hand in front of the former pharaoh. Yami gazed over at his tall companion and noticed Joey's eyes were different. When looking at Kaiba, the teen's pupils are usually filled with disliking, but now there were filled with determination and courage, not foolish courage but backbone for finding a solution for rescuing the small adolescent who had helped altered so many lives for the better.

"What he means is," the blonde began. "That we all know there's something funky about this place. We want answers!"

Kaiba scoffed. He, too, did not like the place as it was once owned by his step father, a man driven by power who lost his company and then killed himself. Kaiba looked away from the group and back down at his brother. He thought back to where he and Mokuba first moved into this horrid place that still reeked of greed.

Flashback

"Now that your last names are officially Kaiba," a tall man with mean eyes wearing a red suit said, "You'll be on a stricter, more sufficient learning program than that trashy way back at that crap shack.”

The younger boy with black hair grabbed hold of his older brother's cream shirt. He did not want to admit it and worry his sibling, but was rather frighten of the place. The older boy did not like it there either. He could feel a chill running down his spine where ever he walked. It gave him an uneasy feeling.

" _Doesn't this man pay for heat or is he too cheap for that_?" the boy with brown hair thought with disgust.

"Starting today you will both be tutored by the finest instructors money can buy!" Gozoburo Kaiba laughed. The man seemed to be pleased with the idea that money and power can buy anything.

The two boys looked around the place as they continued their way down a hall. There were many paintings and statues made by the greatest artist around the world. The tall one was able to tell which statue and painting came from what era but was unhappy the man he beat at chess was full of greed.

The young boy then felt his brother squeezing his hand out of feeling uncomfortable. The older child shook his head and reminded himself that this was all for a better life. As the group went on, the tall boy thought he heard something. He turned around and saw no one else.

" _It sounded like someone was giggling_ ," he noted.

"What's wrong boy, don't your ears work?" Gozoburo mocked as he took out his cigar from his mouth and tapped it to allow the burnt edges to fall. Both children turned their focus back on the man. The brown hair boy gazed at the ashes that fell with disgust. He disliked the smell of cigars; they usually mean trouble.

"I said you'll be sleeping here and your brother will be sleeping down the hall. Unpack and soon your lessons will begin." With that, the man started to walk away.

"Is there anyone else in this place? Like any other kids," the boy asked still curious about the giggle he heard not too long ago.

"Of course not," Gozoburo answered annoyed along with his eyes turning from greed to unhappiness and bitterness, "Only servants. Children only cause disappointment."

Once the man left, the smaller boy did not want to leave his brother's side and be alone in the giant house.

"Don't worry, Mokuba," the older boy cheered up, "We'll be free from this place soon enough."

The smaller of them was relieved. He was glad to know he and his brother were on the same page. The older boy smiled and encouraged, "We'll survive this mad man and his creepy house and servants and we'll make it out together, just like we always have."

End Flashback

Kaiba turned his attention back the group of people he could not stand.

"Just because I live here doesn't mean I know every single little detail let alone care about the place," he informed everyone in a tone of annoyance as he crossed his arms. However, he could see the people in front of him would not let him be until they were satisfied, which to Kaiba was rare because if not one thing then they bombard him with friendship speeches.

"As far as I'm aware of,” he began. “Gozoburo Kaiba took this house after a previous family moved out. If I remember correctly, the precedent owners left after their first daughter passed away from an illness and their second daughter mysteriously vanished as she was being bullied at school."

The group was stunned at what they were told.

"I believe, however, she just ran away and never came back," the CEO mumbled.

There was a moment of silence between everyone once again. Their eyes soften up a bit with sadness. Joey, Tristan, and Tea looked at each other then back to Yami. The spirit gripped his Puzzle tightly as he shut his eyes with frustration. If this was as much information they could get, it may take even longer to rescue his lighter half.

However, there were still other questions that needed to be answered. The mysterious event that took place just before Yugi was taken needed to be investigated. The bangs on the former pharaoh's hair covered his face. He then asked, "Kaiba, by any chance, is there anyone else within the house?"

Kaiba opened his eyes only for them to have a look of annoyance. He, too, had thought he heard something and assumed it was one of the usual group members; he ordered his employees to be silent as he hated to be disturbed while working on important projects, including finding a way to beat his adversary.

"There is no one else here." Kaiba explained in his usual cold tone.

"No one?" Yami questioned. "Not even in the basement or in the attic?"

The only answered he received was another scoff.

"Then, by any chance, have you've been hearing giggles? From a voice that sounded like a young, female child?" Yami asked, taking a gamble as he noticed the tall teen with brown hair was gripping his sleeves tightly out of anger and frustration at being interviewed. Yami then quickly glanced around the other teens and observed that there was no difference in their eyes or emotions.

" _Perhaps they haven't heard any of the giggling then?_ " Yami questioned. " _I supposed that's what Yugi was hearing earlier. I did not notice until it was too late_ … _But… why was he hearing them? Why couldn't I until much later?_ "

Yami shut his eyes. " _And if the memories of your time before Duelist Kingdom was bothering you with Kaiba, then what was giving you trouble before we came over?_ "

" _What is with all these questions?_ " Kaiba wondered feeling even more suspicious. " _If it's not them nor my employees making that sound, then who is? I know I haven't been sleeping that well, but I know for a fact I'm not crazy_."

"Hold on a minute!" Joey said confused. "You're telling me there's someone else within this huge house?"

Yami lightly shrugged and replied, "Possibly."

He really was unsure what it he was hearing. He glanced back at Kaiba and observed the teen's eyes usual icy stare was hiding a hint of surprise.

"Huh… Maybe Mokuba has a secret girlfriend or something," the blonde guessed not intending to make a joke.

Kaiba turned his glance to the amateur duelist and growled. For some reason, the tall teen did not like the idea of his brother sneaking someone behind his back. Everyone took notice of the jealousy vibe and Kaiba only closed his eyes and turned away. The CEO was confused about the theoretical notion but knew he did not want his brother to be taken advantage of because of his status.

Yami held the Puzzle once again in his hands with a firm grip. " _Yugi, hold on! Even with these small clues, we're coming for you!_ "

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. He found himself surrounded by complete darkness. His entire body was stiff, and he could not move. His form was exhausted as well. He shivered from the cold.

He struggled to stand up, but his whole build cried out in agony to stop moving. His mind became dizzy with memories of long ago he desired to forget about. His chest ached. His head spun around and around as the voices from the past started to grow.

" _Hey kid! Give us all your money!_ "

" _You're so annoying! Shut up!_ "

" _You look like such a kid playing all these childish games!_ "

As much as Yugi had tried to repress those dreadful memories of being bullied and loneliness, his mind became overflowed. In the past, he always felt as though he was a burden. He did not tell anyone how he felt because he did not want to worry his parents, his grandparents, or even his only friend. Yugi closed his eyes in agony.

Tears started to form and cascade down his face as he whispered in defeat, "I'm sorry… everyone."

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5: A Little Visitor

**Chapter 5:** **A Little Visitor**

Yami and the group decided to leave Kaiba alone with his brother.

Everyone walked into another room close by. Yami and Tea took a seat on a dark green sofa while Tristan and Joey leaned against the dark creamed-colored walls. There was little information given about the eerie architecture, and the cold CEO was not willing to assist any more.

The former pharaoh tried to have his mind create a plan to rescue the two victims of their new enemy. However, this new adversary was tricky as Yami had no clue about their whereabouts or even what their motive is.

" _If the person was after Kaiba, then why was Yugi involved? And if the person wanted the power of the Puzzle, then what purpose was behind capturing Mokuba? What plot do they have in mind?_ "

Yami sighed with frustration. He attempted to contact his partner once more, but there was no sign of the young teen.

The connection was lost.

Yami gripped the Puzzle between his hands. He always hated being trapped within the walls of the upside down gold pyramid. However, it was the same pendant that kept a strong bond between the two souls of light and dark together, the same one that had caused so many problems with people because the Puzzle was so valuable in gaining dark powers.

" _Yugi_ ," Yami reflected on his partner's bright cheerfulness he wanted to see again. " _Is this madman after you and Mokuba just for the sake of getting this? This Puzzle that took you eight years to solve? Or, are they after something else?_ "

Tea watched her friend closely; Yami seemed to be truly upset at losing Yugi once again.

"We'll get him back," she tried to comfort.

The dark spirit stayed quiet. He only wanted his light to return, but his options for fighting his new enemy were not discovered yet. All information was too small and led to a dead end.

Tristan walked over from where he was and suggested, "Why don't we investigate the scene of the crime?"

Tea and Yami looked up at the tall adolescent needing more information.

"You mean like in the movies?" Joey asked a bit interested.

"Didn't we already do that?" Tea inquired from their last mishap, which is what caused their vertically challenged friend to vanish.

"Last time we did, it was involving Mokuba and the whole house." Tristan explained. "What if we went back to the other scene where Yugi vanished?"

The female teen pondered the suggestion for a moment.

"That sounds like a plan!" Joey exclaimed excitedly to have a tiny chance of rescuing his best friend.

Yami gripped his Puzzle once more tightly. He stood up, and his eyes were filled once more with hope and determination. He nodded.

" _Yugi, even if it involves endangering myself, we'll come and rescue you_."

* * *

Within the black world, a teen with tri-color hair found himself in, Yugi gathered as much energy as he could as he struggled to rise to his knees. As he did, the voices from long ago repressed memories in his head were building up while becoming stronger and louder. He covered his ears tightly as he flashed shut his eyes and tried to block out all that they were saying.

"Stop!" he cried out, wanting the pain to end. He quickly lifted himself up and started to run while still covering his ears. He wanted to get away from everything.

" _What a dumb kid!_ "

" _He's such a weirdo!_ "

" _Only a girl would care about a box!_ "

"Stop! My life… isn't… like that… anymore…" Yugi tried to remind himself.

And just like that, the voices stopped.

"That's right," he said relieved as he opened his eyes. "My life is different now that I have everyone by my side."

He closed his eyes once more and smiled, remembering everyone he met. He was glad his life was different; he was filled with happiness. That good feeling soon diminished knowing he was now separated from his peers. He became discouraged he no longer felt the presence of his other friend, Yami.

Yugi tried to feel the familiar presence of his Puzzle he wore proudly every day around his neck, but the necklace was no longer there. He took a big breath. He opened his eyes and started to walk around. He needed to be brave and figure out how to get out of his situation.

"Where… am I?" he asked out loud as he searched throughout the darkness. He wrapped his hands around his shoulders for warmth. After walking around for several minutes, Yugi soon came upon a warmer sensation. He quickly headed in that direction.

* * *

A CEO flipped through his deck of cards he kept in his pocket. When he finally came upon the one he was looking for, he paused. He stared directly into the design of that particular card.

" _It was always Mokuba's favorite_ ," Kaiba reminded himself. " _I only took this card out once, and that was when I gave it to him before I left because I didn't know who I was at the time_ …"

The teen looked up from his deck and back over at his brother, " _But then… you gave it back to me_."

Flashback

"Mokuba, you're giving me this card back?" a CEO asked his sibling confused. The boy with thick, black hair nodded his head.

"But why?" the teen asked. He did not understand the reason behind his brother's action.

"Don't get me wrong," the adolescent defended, "It's a good card and I can do many powerful combinations with it, but I gave it to you since you told me it was your favorite."

The boy smiled and replied, "And that's why I'm giving it back to you."

"What?"

"This card is important to you…. And me, too."

"Then…"

"Like you said, you can do a lot with this card, especially with your type of deck. And just like the card, I, too, provide help to you. It's like you're the deck and I'm the card."

"Mokuba… I…"

"Seto, you know I care about you. So, whenever you play that card, you can think of me helping you out."

"But, you are always with me, Mokuba."

"I know. But we both are aware I'm terrible at Duel Monsters and I prefer to play Capsule Monsters…"

"So just like this card, you always keep with you a monster that I like?" The boy nodded his head.

"Mokuba," the young adult was speechless. He felt so grateful towards his younger brother, but was unsure of what to say. The boy ran over to his brother, and gave him a big hug.

End Flashback

The teen gripped his whole deck tightly. He wanted to see his younger sibling once more. He wanted to be able to know that his presence meant the entire world to the CEO.

"Mokuba," Kaiba whispered. "Please come back!"

* * *

Yugi quickly came upon a flash of light. He shielded his face with his hands and shut his eyes tightly. When the blaze dimmed, he lowered his hand and unlocked his eyes carefully, so he would not damage his pupils. He found himself in what appeared to be a young child's room; small toys and game pieces were everywhere on the floor.

" _This looks almost like… my Soul Room_ …" Yugi observed as he cautiously walked in.

"Yugi?" a familiar voice cried out.

The teen looked straight ahead and in his view he saw a boy with black hair and a young girl.

"Mokuba!" Yugi called out relived that he finally found the lost soul.

The young boy left the girl's side and darted to the teen.

"Mokuba! Are you ok?" Yugi asked.

The smaller boy smiled and nodded. Mokuba was glad to see a familiar face but soon the smile faded as he asked desperately, "Where's Seto?"

"I don't know." Yugi answered truthfully.

Mokuba gazed at the floor with himself turning glum. He was worried about his brother and was sure because he had not been by his brother side he felt like a burden for causing problems.

Yugi placed his hands on the boy's shoulder and reassured, "Don't worry; we'll be out of here soon."

"Excuse me," a young girl's impatiently sounding voice broke through the conversation between the two boys.

Yugi looked back and saw a small girl standing in front of a checkered board. She had long, straight, black hair and a set of pretty green eyes. She wore a simple white dress with a simple black bow around her waist.

She had her arms crossed as she stated in an annoyed tone, "You're interrupting our little game."

The teen with tri-color hair was confused. He stood in front of Mokuba and asked, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled and replied, "My name is Miyako. I live in this house."

"Miyako?" Yugi repeated baffled.

"It means beautiful night child!" the girl informed cheerfully. "Don't you think it suits me?"

The teen was unsure of how to answer the question. He was confounded about his predicament. Was his new enemy a mere child? Yugi had to calm himself down. He did not know if this child had any supernatural powers, like he had seen in the movies with his friends.

"You say you live here?" Yugi asked wanting clarification. "Then are you the one who brought me and Mokuba here?"

"Yep," the girl replied with a cheerful smile.

"May I ask why?" Yugi inquired, careful not to aggravate the child.

"I wanted someone to play with!" the girl stated honestly.

The teen was taken aback by the child's simple answer.

" _She… she wanted someone to… play with?_ " he repeated in his head. "You picked Mokuba because he lived in this house?"

"Yes," the girl stated honestly.

"May I ask why?" Yugi inquired, wanted to get as much information as possible. " _If this girl is not behind any plot to take over Kaiba Corp., then what does she have to gain with taking Mokuba_?"

"Because he was the only one who would listen to me!" Miyako whined.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked, still being protected by Yugi.

"I've tried calling other people, but no one seemed to notice me!" Miyako explained with her eyes starting to become shiny, as though she was prepared to put on a water show with her tears.

"Mokuba," Yugi whispered. "By any chance, have you heard any giggles in this house throughout the past few days?"

Mokuba thought back and tried to remember, but it was a bit hard for him as he had lost track of time.

"Yeah, I did," he finally replied.

"It must have been Miyako," Yugi noted. "I've been hearing it, too. I wasn't sure what it was, but now it all makes sense."

Miyako sighed annoyed she was not the center of attention.

"Are you done asking me questions?" she whined, wanting to get back to her fun.

Yugi and Mokuba turned their focus towards their adversary.

"Just a few more," Yugi replied. "Did you also choose me because I was able to hear you?"

The young girl nodded, "You had so many friends, but not one of them was able to hear me. What type of friends are they if they're not polite and listen to me?"

Yugi closed his eyes. The new enemy appeared no actual harm nor had any evil desires in mind. He reviewed everything he was told in his head. He was aware Yami had heard the child's laughter, but it wasn't until much later.

"Then… how did I get here?" Yugi asked as he opened his eyes slowly. "I know it wouldn't have been easy to get me, and me alone, without grabbing the soul of someone else."

"You're right." Miyako smiled a devilish smile. "It wasn't easy. I'm not sure how, but there appeared to be two souls in one body."

Mokuba glanced up towards Yugi. He was unclear about all the information coming around, but he did recall Yugi saying something about him being from Egypt.

" _Was that Yugi or was that someone else?_ " Mokuba was unsure of who to believe. He knew Yugi had no reason to lie, but Mokuba had also always trusted his big brother because he had always seemed to be right and know what he was doing.

"But, I didn't want to play with the other soul," Miyako whined once more in a very childish tone. "He seemed scary!"

Yugi smiled in amusement. He knew people took Yami's natural blank face as stern or frightening, but like everyone else, there's always more to a person than just the cover.

"He's not a bad person at all," Yugi informed calmly. "He's one of my best friends."

Miyako scoffed, "Friend or not, I wanted to play with you, not him!"

Yugi chuckled and asked in an amused manner, "And why is that?"

"Because you seemed like you were lonely." Miyako explained truthfully with her eyes changing from childish frustration to a childish truthful vision.

Yugi's smile slowly diminished.

"I've scan both you and the other soul's memory, and I saw how lonely _you_ were." Miyako informed.

Yugi's bangs covered his features. " _So… is that why I've been feeling so out of it? Is that why all those voices started to attack me? All those memories that I wanted to forget… Am I to be forever haunted by them?_ "

Mokuba looked at the adolescent. He felt greatly puzzled at the notion Yugi Muto was ever lonely. Every time the Kaiba brothers would see their opponent, the teen was always surrounded by his usual group of friends. He always seemed to be so happy and often offered the joy of friendship to the Kaiba brothers.

"And what about my friend? Did you find anything about him?" Yugi asked, with his face still being hidden.

Miyako shook her head, "I didn't find any memories of himself before being with you."

There was a moment of silence. Yugi remained still. He looked as though he lost his voice. He also appeared lost within his own distant world.

Miyako seemed a little frighten she had angered the adolescent. She looked away from the two boys with a sad expression on her face.

Mokuba gazed between the two. He had only not wanted to be a burden for his brother, and yet no matter what he did Kaiba always seemed distant towards everyone.

"What about Seto?" Mokuba finally asked.

Miyako looked back towards the young child she was playing with earlier. "I did notice he, too, was lonely. He did seem to notice me… he was the first to notice me… and yet, he ignored me."

Mokuba sighed. He knew everyone would always be scared or angry towards his older brother as the teen always pushed people away. He knew it was because Kaiba was always busy with work and had no time for anyone else. He also knew the teen did not want to be friends with Yugi, his eternal rival for the game Duel Monsters.

"So, then," Yugi finally spoke after being quiet, "do you mean to tell us you dragged me and Mokuba here because you were lonely?"

Miyako and Mokuba turned their focus back to the teen. Both children picked up the adolescent's tone sounded annoyed yet serious.

Yugi noticed he had frightened the two children with his attitude. He took a big breath to calm himself down. He did not mean to temporarily lose his temper. He just became a little defensive as he never told anyone about his own emotions of him ever feeling lonely. He did not want to be a burden towards anyone.

"Err… what I mean is," Yugi tried to explain while feeling a bit sheepish. "How is it that you feel lonely? Didn't you have… someone to play with?"

Miyako looked at the floor. She grabbed her dress with her fists tightly as she was trying to hide her feelings.

"No," she finally replied. "My sister was my only friend. Everyone hated being around me."

"Your sister?" Mokuba inquired.

Yugi was silent, but he listened politely as he allowed the girl to continued, "My older sister was my only friend. We would play together for hours and hours. Then, one day, she got really sick. Our parents were really worried, so they got a doctor to come and see her. I don't know what happened, but one day I came back after school, and she was gone."

Yugi swallowed a hard lump in his throat. He believed the child must not have fully comprehended her sister had sadly passed away.

"I didn't know what was going on!” Miyako screamed. “I was so sad when I didn't see my sister again! I ran to our attic, which is where we always played, and stayed there crying."

Tears formed in the child's eyes. "Then… I don't know what happened... I stood there and… I suddenly heard a crack coming from the ceiling… and I felt something hitting me hard… I woke up much later, and I tried calling out for my parents… but there was no one here…"

Yugi briskly walked to the young girl and embraced her, allowing Miyako to cry. He did not care his shirt became wet from the stains coming from the child’s sad, lonely tears. He gently pulled Miyako away and asked quietly, "Then what?"

Miyako sniffed, "I was only in this room… I could see people coming by… I tried calling out to them… but no one heard me."

Mokuba cautiously walked over to the tiny group. "And my brother was the first to hear you?"

Miyako looked over towards the boy and nodded her head, "But… like I said… he ignored me, too."

Mokuba glanced at the floor. He longed to be by his brother's side once more, but he felt like he could not leave the girl. He was having fun with her while playing games and not really having a care in the world. He did, after all, understood where Miyako was coming from. He, too, was often lonely and wanted someone to play with, but his brother was too busy trying to make a living.

Mokuba took a big breath and asked, "What was your sister's name?"

Yugi dried Miyako's tears with his sleeves and smiled. Miyako smiled as well and replied, "Miki."

The teen continued to smile and as he said, "That means beautiful princess, doesn't it?"

The child only nodded her head.

Yugi placed his hands on Miyako's shoulders and asked calmly, "What games did she like to play?"

**To be continued…**


	7. Clues

**Chapter 6: Clues**

Yami and the group stood in front of the flight of stairs. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was standing in the spot where his light was taken away from him. He tightened his fists together. He wanted to do all he could to get his partner back.

“So here we are.” Joey commented.

“Do you feel anything suspicious?” Tea asked with care towards Yami.

The pharaoh closed his eyes. He did his best to sense the present of the one who took his partner away. He did not feel anything at the moment. He tightened his locked pupils as he tried once more. To his dismay, he found nothing.

“ _I don’t understand!_ ” he thought to himself frustrated. “ _It was right here where Yugi was taken away! There was a strong pulse of something supernatural and now… there’s nothing.._.”

Yami grew worried. He hoped he wasn’t too late to save his friend. He picked up his Puzzle and held the item tightly in his hands. He was aware the artifact took eight years by his partner to solve the ancient puzzle. The young boy never gave up.

Yami decided he, too, would not give up. He would do all he could in his power to rescue his lighter half. He also knew he had to control his own darkness if he wished to see Yugi again.

“So now what?” Tea asked, noticing the spirit remained quiet.

“We keep searching for any information we can obtain.” Yami replied as he opened his eyes.

Joey and Tristan nodded. They needed an idea of where else to start.

Tea glanced at the ground. She told herself several times to be strong, but she was still worried. She was anxious to know how Yugi and Mokuba were doing.

“Let me try something else,” Yami stated with everyone looking at him. “I need to try and listen for something, so I’ll need everyone to remain silent.”

The group nodded.

Adopting his new tactic, Yami closed his eyes and focused on his listening skills. Because none of the other adolescents heard the giggling of a mysterious figure, the former pharaoh had to use all of his skills to try and listen to anything he could hear.

* * *

The two boys and young girl played merrily together. There were many board games, stuffed animals, action figures, and game pieces. The group played several different activities and had little idea of how much time went by.

The teen acted polite and allowed the younger children to win. He did not mind; he was glad to not only see them with smiling faces but having fun as well. Yugi greatly believed there was more to life than winning. Victory was a nice feeling, but the sentiment of playing with friends was greater, even with a few loses.

His smile soon faded. He knew he couldn’t be here any longer. He had to get himself and Mokuba back. He wanted to see all of his companions. He wondered how everyone was doing. He glanced up and looked at the younger boy. He had a smile on his face as he continued on with his game. Yugi knew deep down Mokuba wanted to get back with his brother.

“Yugi! It’s your turn!” Miyako stated happily.

Yugi glanced at the board. He rolled the dice and moved his figure. He allowed the two children to continue on. He wasn’t sure what to do. He barely knew how he arrived and didn’t know how to get back. A part of him also did not want to leave Miyako. He had complete empathy with her; he knew what it was like to want to be with someone but not having anyone around to play with.

Even though he didn’t want to, he also felt suspicious. He wondered if they left Miyako would only take more people. Yugi sighed quietly. He wished he could do more.

“Yugi, is something the matter?” Miyako asked with a childlike curiosity.

“Hmm?” the adolescent glanced back up. He looked into a pair of green eyes filled with care. The one in front of him was not evil at all; she was just a lonely child who was now a ghost. The teen smiled gently as he replied softly, “I’m fine.”

The two children continued with their game. After Yugi played out his turn, he proceeded to brainstorming any ideas for him to leave without hurting Miyako. He wished he could do something for her. Though he truly wanted to play, he knew he had to leave and rejoin with his friends, like Mokuba wanted to see his older brother.

Just then, an idea hit him. He smiled as he called, “Hey, Miyako.”

The young girl looked up with her childish eyes filled with bliss.

Yugi continued to grin as he said, “Playing games with people sure if fun. Don’t you think it would be more fun if we had more people?”

“Yes, it would!” Miyako replied with great glee. “But… I’m not sure how we can get more people.”

“Well, we could go to them.” Yugi suggested. He recalled a few moments before he was taken away, his darker half heard the giggling from Miyako. He hoped he could leave any clues as to where he was.

“I’ve got a better idea!” the child squealed with delight.

* * *

Kaiba continued to watch over his brother. There were no new signs coming from the child. The tall adolescent recently had a doctor check over the boy once more but the news remained the same.

The CEO glanced over at a clock. He was aware he had many meetings to get too soon. Although he could reschedule most of them, there was only so much time he could push back. He didn’t want to leave his brother and yet he couldn’t allow his company the two worked so hard to run together.

The young boy made sure all employees would not slack off. Mokuba was also able to work great with computers. He was able to fix many problems and errors that appeared. The older one went to the business meetings and signed contracts with other companies. They both worked hard for a future where they could be happy together.

Suddenly, Kaiba heard a giggle. It was the same sound he heard many times before. He wasn’t sure who was making the noise and he was tired of it. He stood up with fury as he demanded to know, “Who’s there!”

He scanned the room carefully. There was still no one else within the area. He then quickly felt something wrong with him. Kaiba gripped his head tightly as his mind began to form a giant headache. Memories from his past flew in and melted together. He cried out in pain and wished for it to stop.

His body soon fell.

* * *

Yami flashed his eyes open. He started to pant. He felt uneasy. He nearly lost his balance, but the two males reached for the companion in time. He was finally able to hear what he was listening to but was unsure if he should be thrilled or not.

“Yami, what’s wrong?” Tea asked.

“I sensed something,” he replied quickly but quietly.

“What?” Joey asked.

The spirit didn’t have time to answer. He sprinted down the hallway in the direction he had heard something. The three teens followed their friend. As they came down towards the end, a man wearing a suit soon caught up to them.

“You must help!” Roland yelled with anxiety. The group stopped and listened, “Master Kaiba has fallen into a coma as well!”

The group gasped. As fast as they could, everyone went into the same room where the Kaiba brothers were held. Mokuba still appeared to be asleep and his brother had his upper body against the mattress while is lower half remained seated.

“Oh no!” Tea screamed.

“Is he…” Tristan wanted to ask was too shock to complete his sentence.

Joey and Yami walked closer to the CEO. The spirit closed his eyes and scanned the room. Everyone waited patiently to hear an answer.

“What’s up?” Joey asked.

Yami opened his eyes part way and replied, “Kaiba’s soul is missing.”

**To be continued…**


	8. Duel with a Ghost Part 1

**Chapter 7: Duel with a Ghost Part 1**

An adolescent with brown hair mentally awoke to lying on a hard floor. He vaguely heard familiar voices call out his name. He sat himself up and rubbed his achy head. He became startled feeling someone wrapping their arms around him. He flashed his eyes opened and noticed it was a boy with black hair. It was his brother!

Kaiba was so relieved to find his sibling. He gently embraced Mokuba. He pulled his brother away and asked, “Mokuba, are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he answered truthfully.

“What happened?” Kaiba examined his sibling to ensure he was well.

“I… I don’t know…” Mokuba replied. “One moment I was in my room and the next, I was here. But I’m fine since Yugi was with me.”

Kaiba glanced up and saw his rival. He glared down the teen with tri-color hair. Yugi only smiled, happy that the two brothers were reunited. The tall adolescent stood up and instructed, “Come on, Mokuba; we’re leaving.”

“Not just yet!” sang an innocent voice.

All three males turned to see a girl with green eyes.

“I finally was able to bring you here, Kaiba, since Mokuba and Yugi really wanted you to join us. And now it’s play time!”

“Look, I don’t know who you are or why you’re here, but I don’t have time for games!” the CEO growled.

Yugi walked closer to his peer and informed, “Kaiba, that’s Miyako. She’s the reason all three of us are here.”

“What!?” Kaiba yelled, unable to understand the reason. “She’s just a little girl!”

“I know.” Yugi responded. “But, she use to live in this house. I guess before your family moved in.”

“I already know that.” Kaiba sneered. “I had spoken to you about that earlier today.”

“ _Earlier today?_ ” Yugi pondered. “ _Maybe Kaiba had told everyone about this after I was taken… If so, then this must mean everyone on the other side hasn’t given up. And neither will I_.”

“So what should we play first?” Miyako asked with joy.

“We are not playing anything!” Kaiba yelled.

The child became frightful. Yugi rushed over to try and comfort her.

The adolescent with brown hair wondered why his adversary was consoling a stranger.

Yugi was aware of the situation he was in. He needed to be set free, but he didn’t want to leave the girl alone. He believed Miyako was not able to cross over for a reason. He needed to find out why so he could assist her.

“Miyako,” Yugi began gently. “I know you want to play games, but we can’t stay here.”

“What?” the smaller one asked. “But why? Aren’t you having fun?”

“Of course I am.” Yugi answered with a tiny laugh. “But you need to go and be reunited with your sister.”

“I don’t know if I can.” Miyako confessed sadly. “I don’t know where she is.”

“Have you tried contacting her?” Yugi questioned.

“Well… yeah, but I haven’t heard anything.” the child replied with a shaky tone. She then screamed, “And I don’t want you guys to leave me!”

Yugi did his best to try and reason with the frazzled soul, “Listen Miyako, we don’t belong here. The Kaiba brothers and I need to be with the ones who care about us. You need to be with the ones who care about you.”

“I can’t!” Miyako yelled upset. “There’s no one! My sister was the only one, and she’s gone! I don’t know where parents are, and they don’t care about me! They left me!”

“Miyako,” the teen tried to calm her down.

“And you don’t care about me at all!”

“Miyako, we really do care about you.”

“No, you don’t! You don’t know what it’s like to be alone!”

“Believe me, I know.” Yugi clinched his fists tightly.

His heart ached remembering all the times he was in his room or walked home from school. He had no one to hang around with. He really wished with all his heart to one day to have companions. He was very glad he did.

He glanced over towards the Kaiba brothers. Even though the two teens did not get along well, Yugi still did all he could to be with them. He understood what it was like to be alone and to have someone slip away into darkness.

He then looked at Miyako. He could have easily corrected the girl. She claimed she wanted to be with him as he knew what it was like to have no one. But he chose not to. He held complete empathy, and he carried no desire to argue with the young, overly distraught girl.

“Miyako, we don’t belong here.” Yugi repeated sincerely as images of all his friends flashed in his mind.

“Fine, then let’s make a deal.” Miyako stated with a devilish smile. “Let’s play a game.”

“A game?” Kaiba asked annoyed.

“Yes, and if you win I’ll set you all free,” the child promised.

“And if we lose?” Yugi asked.

“Then you’ll stay here and play games with me!” Miyako squealed. She found delight in having the idea of having other people with her.

However, the three boys grew stunned. They had a way to leave, but if they lost, they may be ghosts forever.

“What game are we playing?” Yugi asked.

Miyako took a moment to think. She then grinned, “Well, Duel Monsters looks like a pretty fun game. How about a round of that?”

“Do you know who you’re dealing with?” Kaiba smirked. He knew the challenge was in his favor and victory would be on his side.

Yugi took a step forward and accepted, “I’ll play you.”

“What are you doing!?” Kaiba spat angrily. He did not want to spend his time with a strange child and enemy any longer. He wanted to free his younger brother and escape.

“Kaiba, there’s more to games than winning.” Yugi stated. “Miyako needs to learn this. Otherwise, she may end up losing her temper and keep us here anyways.”

The CEO grunted, not understanding why he couldn’t just take his brother and leave. He changed his mind once he glanced over at his brother. Mokuba clearly wanted to assist the other child out. Kaiba decided to just wait.

Yugi understood Kaiba’s frustration. But he also believed he needed to prove something to himself. He glanced down and remembered the Puzzle was not around the neck. He would be alone in this challenge.

He added quietly but also confidently, “I won’t lose though.”

The two challengers had rows of cards in front of them. Each of them chose their decks from the ones they were given. When they were done, the two walked towards each and shuffled each other’s deck. They then walked on opposite end where a Duel Disk appeared on each of their arms. Each player drew five cards.

“Let’s duel!” both of them shouted.

“I’ll let you go first.” Yugi offered.

“Ok then!” Miyako smiled as she drew a card. She looked at her hand to see what she had. When she was ready, she announced, “I play one card face down! And then, I play Magician of Faith (300/400) in defense mode!”

A female monster with a purple outfit and red pants appeared on the field.

Yugi drew one card. He examined his hand. Even though he did not have the spirit by his side, he knew everyone was doing their best to find him. He would not give up.

“I play Alpha, the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in attack mode!” he announced. “And that’s my turn.”

He glanced towards the Kaiba brothers and thought about attacking right away. Gazing over at his opponent, he backed down from the idea. He wasn’t afraid of exposing his tactics to his arch rival, but he figured it would be best if he analyzed how Miyako played her strategy.

Deep down, Yugi also wanted to allow the child to have some fun first.

* * *

The group of friends entered into another area. Doctors tried again to re-examine both Kaiba brothers, who lied unconsciously in Mokuba’s room. For that time period everyone stayed quiet. They weren’t sure what to do. The mysterious person who took everyone’s soul was still on the loose.

Yami was becoming frustrated. He couldn’t bear being apart from Yugi. He wanted to do all he could to rescue his light. Just as a solution was formed, it was soon destroyed. An image of the boy appeared in his head. Despite having an emotional downer, Yugi still wanted to help the Kaiba brothers. The spirit remembered there was at least one shot left. He boldly stood up, which surprised everyone. He looked over at the exit. Once his mind was set, he took off running.

Everyone did the same. They ran passed the busy room and kept sprinting. The group of friends had an idea of where the spirit was running to. Soon, everyone made it to the flight of stairs that led to the attic. The place in the roof was the only area not checked.

Yami clinched his fists. He was standing in the same spot where his light had been taken.

He looked back at everyone. The two males and one female may have been worried, but they were prepared to take on anything. Yami glanced back down and shut his eyes. The idea he had may only be a theory, but it was at least something. He did his best to concentrate.

He was searching for any traces of his partner. He also kept in mind the giggles he heard. He was determined to figure out who was behind this. He soon found something. The feeling was vague, but he kept hold of it. Even though the realm he found was cold, he was kept warm by the spirits of all his friends.

His body soon hit the ground.

“Yami!” everyone cried out.

The two boys reached their fallen friend before the body hit the ground. Tea grew worried as she dashed over. She tried to call his name over and over, but nothing appeared to work. He appeared just like Mokuba did. They could stand by and hope for the pharaoh to return.

* * *

Yami awoke on the cold floor. He tried his best to lift his heavy form. His chest began to hurt. He was surrounded by darkness as his light was missing. He regained some strength once he thought about his friend.

He scrambled to his knees. Once his entire physique was standing, he was a bit wobbly. He tried to get use to his new area. Even though darkness was all around, he knew he wasn’t in the Shadow Realm.

He shook his head, trying to keep his vision. He did his best to keep his hold on a single shred of hope he found in the dark area. Once he gained enough stamina, he took off running. He believed that now he was in a new area he could rescue his companion.

He covered his face coming to a bright light. When his eyes adjusted, he lowered his hand. He noticed he was in a child’s room. Toys were scattered everywhere. He then glanced up. His eyes widened seeing the Kaiba brothers, a young girl, and his partner.

Just as the spirit was about to call out for his other half, he backed down from the idea. He observed a duel was in progress. He immediately decided to duck and hide behind a very large teddy bear. After a closer observation, Yami spotted Yugi dueling the little girl.

“Who is she?” Yami murmured with curiosity. “Why is Yugi dueling her? Is she the one responsible for all this?”

The pharaoh skimmed the area. He grew surprise finding the adolescent with gold bangs in a match without him. Then again, he figured the teen did not have much of an option. Looking at the girl, he saw someone who appeared sweet and innocent. He wondered if the persona was only an act.

He then looked over at his other half. The boy continued on with ease. Even though the puppy dog eyes were full of determination, another sentiment lied in back.

Yami had wanted to allow his friend to continue on with the game. He figured the boy still needed some ways to grow.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8: Duel with a Ghost Part 2

**Chapter 8: Duel with a Ghost Part 2**

Yugi drew one card. He decided to take a chance as he ordered, “Alpha! Attack the Magician of Faith!”

The magnetic monster swooped down and destroyed the elf magician. While starting with the usual 4000, the girl’s life points dropped down to 2600.

“Yay Yugi!” Mokuba cheered from the side.

Kaiba kept his arms cross over his chest as he watched his rival carefully.

“It’s your move, Miyako.” Yugi informed.

The girl nodded and drew one card. She smiled as she announced, “I play Mystical Elf in attack mode!”

“ _Attack mode?_ ” Yugi questioned. “ _Why did she do that? Is her facedown card a trap? Or is she just trying to buy time for a strategy?_ ”

After obtaining a card, the teen declared, “All right, I won’t attack you this round. Instead, I’ll place two cards face down.”

“OK!” Miyako shouted with joy. “Um… what are we supposed to do next?”

Yugi smiled, “Well, it’s your turn.”

“Um… I draw a card first, right?” Miyako questioned.

“Yes,” the adolescent replied calmly.

The girl picked up one card and stared at her hand. Her hands trembled a little as her features made a face to say she was confused about what to do next. The game she chose was quite a challenge for her.

“Miyako, is everything ok?” Yugi inquired.

“Y-yes.” the child stuttered.

Kaiba was growing impatient. He wanted to leave as soon as he could. He had no time for his adversary to be playing with a little girl.

Mokuba, on the other hand, watched with great attention. He was glad his friend was in the lead, but he knew how the other child felt. He, too, often struggled with the game and its complex rules. Mokuba strongly believed if it wasn’t for his brother, he may not have any interest in the game as he preferred Capsule Monsters.

Yami continued his view from where he was. He didn’t want to interrupt the duel. He questioned Yugi’s opponent. He wondered how much experience the one named Miyako had. He didn’t know if she had something planned or if she was a complete novice.

Yugi smiled as he offered, “Miyako, would you like some advice?”

The girl shot her head up. She then shook vigorously as she yelled in a childish manner, “No! I want to do this on my own!”

“Ok, ok.” the teen replied. He figured his opponent was only being stubborn. He instead insisted, “Miyako, just look at your hands, then onto the field.”

The girl obliged and Yugi continued, “I have a monster in attack mode with 1400 attack points. You have Mystical Elf in attack mode with 200 attack points. If I attack you, your life points will go lower to 1400.”

The girl nodded. She understood the setup that could be in play. She glanced down and brought up, “And I have one card faced down while you have two.”

“Yes, that’s right.” Yugi agreed. “I know what I have, but I don’t know what you have.”

“Um… neither do I.” Miyako confessed embarrassed.

Yugi giggled as he replied, “It’s ok if you need to keep checking what you have. Just don’t forget to use it if it’ll help get you out of a sticky situation.”

The child went back to figuring out what to do. While she was busy, Yugi couldn’t help but reminisce. He remembered how much fun he and his friends had when the game barely arrived. He played for fun instead of having a life hanging on the other line. He glanced over towards the Kaiba brothers once more. He recalled this was still an important match, but it was one of the few where he was not only in control but also having a good time.

“Yes!” Miyako exclaimed pleased. “I place another monster in defense mode, and then I’ll switch Mystical Elf to defense mode as well.”

“Ok,” Yugi understood. “Now I summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in attack mode! And I’ll use it to attack your facedown card! And then I‘ll have Alpha attack Mystical Elf!”

The yellow creature with gray magnets bounced up and used its claw to destroy the unknown monster. Afterwards, the gray metal card went over and was about to use its sword when the assault was suddenly stopped as a group of people wearing sea green hoods appeared.

“Not so fast!” Miyako squealed. “I activate one of my traps, Wabaku, to block your move!”

The two cards used by Yugi returned to his side. He couldn’t help but smirk; he was glad the girl found a way to keep him from his invasion. He complimented, “Nice work.”

Feeling more confident in her skills, Miyako went about for her move. She noticed she only had one monster and one card on her side. She then saw her opponent had his two monsters and two face downs. She had to figure out a way to remove one of them.

“I play Baby Dragon (1200/700)!” she decided. “And then I’ll activate a magic card to give it a little boost!”

The card she activated was Graceful Dice. A little creature with wings carrying a huge blue die appeared. It tossed the piece with everyone waiting anxiously to see what would appear. A number three faced up. By having both points multiply by 100 based on the number the die landed on, the dragon grew from 1200/700 to 1500/1100.

“Looks like you have enough to attack me.” Yugi congratulated.

The girl nodded.

The orange creature rose its wings up and flew above. With one quick movement, it went and destroyed the gray magnetic monster. The teen was about to lift up one card when he stopped. He allowed the move to continue and his life points dropped down to 3000. Baby Dragon then had its original number set return.

“Let’s see,” Yugi pondered as he thought about his turn. He smiled seeing the huge grin on Miyako’s face.

The ghost couldn’t help but giggle.

* * *

The two males and one female continued to wait with absolute anxiety. The Kaiba brothers were in a coma while the spirit of the Puzzle and the adolescent with tri-color hair were both missing. They didn’t understand what was happening. They could feel themselves becoming cold in the heart.

Everyone was startled when they heard the sound of someone snickering out of pure joy.

“Who could be laughing at a time like this?” Tea asked out loud.

“It doesn’t sound like anyone here.” Tristan remarked.

“Do you think it may have to do with what Yami and Kaiba were talking about?” Joey questioned.

“Oh, right, they both did mention something like that.” Tea agreed. “They both seemed to be shaken up by it as well.”

“This sure is weird.” Joey nodded. “I don’t remember hearing anything when he got here.”

“Yes, it’s been pretty quiet.” Tristan concurred. “Maybe there _is_ something supernatural about this mansion.”

“Maybe,” Joey shivered as he had a strong disliking of the horror genre. He shook his head and exclaimed, “But let’s not give up hope! We still gotta believe in Yug and the pharaoh!”

The two other nodded. Their encouragement warmed themselves up once more. They would spend another night in a creepy, haunted house before they would even think about giving up.

* * *

Yami placed one hand on his chest as he felt a strange sensation enter him. He glanced up and noticed his partner did the same. The spirit smiled as he knew everyone kept their light burning. Yami continued to cheer for Yugi while remaining in his hiding spot.

The match continued on. The adolescent wanted to give Miyako a chance to play while he gained an opportunity to grow. He looked down and remembered he did not have the Puzzle with him. He made his move. “I summon Silent Swordsman Level 3 (1000/1000) in defense mode!”

A small, humanlike creature with gold hair and green skin in a blue and gray outfit with a large weapon appeared.

Both Kaiba and Yami grew fascinated by the choice. They had yet to see that card played by Yugi. They also knew because its powers were low a mysterious effect hid within.

“All right, my turn!” Miyako exclaimed. “I may have Mystical Elf out, but I want to use Baby Dragon to attack!”

The orange creature was about to strike when it was suddenly stopped by a giant wall constructed out of huge, gray stones.

“Huh?” the child questioned.

“I use one of my traps,” Yugi informed. “Castle Walls increases my monster’s defense points by 500. Sorry, Miyako, but you lose 300 more life points.”

The ghost pouted but she accepted the terms. Her life points were placed at 2300 while Yugi’s was at 3000.

“And now I’ll activate the card Reinforcements and have my Silent Swordsman attack your Baby Dragon!” the young adult announced.

The new creature’s power increased to 1500/1000. The knight ran across the field and sliced the orange monster. Miyako’s life points dropped to 800.

The girl wasn’t sure what to do next. She had one monster but nothing available in the Magic/Trap zone. She was becoming a bit scared.

Yugi continued to smile sweetly. He understood how frightening some of the games could be. He was always glad to have others with him to encourage him.

As he looked at his hand, he decided to do the same, even to his opponent. “Come on Miyako! Draw a card and see what you can put together!”

“O-ok!” she stammered. “I place three cards faced down, and then I’ll keep Mystical Elf in defense mode!”

“See, you were able to put together something.” Yugi reassured. “Now I’ll take my Silent Swordsman Level 3 and place it the graveyard! With that, I am able to summon my Silent Swordsman Level 5 (2300/1000)!”

As the small monster disappeared, another came around. This one appeared similar to the first but was a bit taller. Yugi smiled when he placed down two more cards and completed his round.

Miyako was becoming nervous once more, she drew a card but did nothing.

Yugi placed down a monster in defense mode. He thought about attacking but tried a different idea. He allowed the child to make her move. She was still scared, but she gained courage when her green orbs met with charming, violet ones.

“I summon Nin-Ken Dog (1800/1000) in attack mode!” she announced.

A canine in a red ninja outfit and blue scarf came out to the field. She ordered the doglike monster to take on her opponent’s facedown. The move was successful.

Yugi may have lost a card, but he was willing to make the sacrifice to try and make Miyako happy. He also didn’t want to defeat her new monster yet. He instead activated one of his magic cards, Pot of Greed, and only drew two cards.

“Oops!” Miyako gasped when she realized her monster had lower points than her adversary.

Yugi giggled as he replied, “See, you managed to correct your mistakes.”

The ghost realized she didn’t have any options to help take down her adversary’s strong monster.

Yugi thought about his next move. Even though his opponent was a young girl, he was glad he was the one making the decisions. He now felt safe to make his move without doing so much damage to the lonely soul.

“I’ll have my Silent Swordsman Level 5 attack your Mystical Elf!” the teen announced.

The taller knight ran over and destroyed the blue skin lady.

Despite having one less monster for defense, Miyako smiled. She was having a good time even when the battle was rough. She didn’t have anything powerful enough to destroy what was on the field, so she passed her turn. She felt confident, though, she still had one monster and three other face downs.

Yugi smiled, “I’ll now take my Silent Swordsman Level 5 and place it in the graveyard. Now, in its place, I’ll summon Silent Swordsman Level 7 (2800/1000)!”

Another monster with the similar name and design arrived. The main difference was in the attack and height of the knight.

Kaiba and Yami grew impressed by the monster’s effect. Yugi had summoned powerful creatures without waiting to sacrifice monsters or with the aid of magic. They were curious to know where the adolescent had learned something unique. Yami smiled seeing how well his partner was doing without him being physically at his side.

The young adult could not attack so he ended his turn.

Miyako drew a card. She was aware how powerful Yugi’s monster was, but she remembered any monster could only attack once per round. She placed another monster face up in defense mode.

“I play Princess of Tsurugi (900/700)!” she declared. “And with its effect, you lose 500 life points for every magic and trap card you have on the field!”

Yugi’s life points dwindled to 2000. He may have lost a great deal for him only having two cards in the Magic/Trap slot, but he was still having fun. He decided to at least get rid of the monster with the effect, so he would not lose anymore.

“I’ll have my Swordsman attack your Princess of Tsurugi!” he yelled.

The female humanlike creature was destroyed with ease.

Miyako looked at what she had and said, “I’ll activate Graceful Charity! This way I can draw three more cards and discard two.”

Yugi looked at what he had. He needed to still end his match. His heart beat rapidly against his chest. He hesitated for a moment; he had a powerful combination to end the game. However, a part of him didn’t want to. He knew what it was like to not have anyone around. He closed his eyes. He was grateful to have his friends around when he needed them. He knew the Kaiba brothers felt the same way for each other. As much as it pained the light hearted adolescent, he knew he couldn’t stay. He also had to help the ghost find a place to rest; it wasn’t right for her to be locked up either.

“Sorry, Miyako,” Yugi began in a strong voice. “But it looks as though I’m about to win this match.”

Every eye in the room widened.

Kaiba and Yami became interested in the final combination.

Mokuba was excited for his friend but felt a little dejected for the young girl.

Miyako was also in a mix of feelings.

Only Yami, however, picked up the sadness in his friend’s pitch.

Yugi took a big breath. “I use my magic card Reborn the Monster to bring back Silent Swordsman Level 3 (1000/1000)! Next, I’ll use my next card, Black Pendant, to increase the attack points by 500, raising it to 1500! I’ll use it to have Silent Swordsman Level 3 to attack your ninja dog!”

Miyako gasped as her canine monster was assaulted by a giant, metal staff. She clinched her fists together as she knew what was next.

Yugi swallowed as he continued, “And next… Next I… I’ll have Silent Swordsman Level 7... Attack and destroy… the rest of your life points.”

The taller swordsman raised its own weapon and leaped over to the opposite side. The young girl had no other options.

Her entire life points were wiped out.

The monsters and facedown cards vanished.

The game was over.

Miyako stared at the ground.

Yugi had won, but he also had mix feelings about the outcome. The moment he saw tears threatening to fall on the girl, he rushed over and embraced her. He may not have liked what he had done but did so for everyone’s freedom, including the lonely ghost child.

“Miyako?” he gently called out.

The girl sniffled as she said with a small smile, “That… was a great game.”

“I’m glad you had fun.” the young adult whispered.

“Even though I lost, I am happy.” she mentioned quietly. “And I’m happy that you had a good time, even while you seemed lonely.”

Yugi laughed a bit, “Sometimes it’s better to lose a good match with a friend than win a single player game. I know life can seem cold, but I’m always grateful for the ones I have. I’m sure you were always happy when you were with your sister.”

“I was,” the girl admitted. “And I wish I could be with her.”

There was a moment of silence between the two souls brought together by a common sentiment.

“Miyako!” another young girl’s voice called out.

The ghost gasped as she realized, “That’s my sister!”

“Miyako!” the same voice called. Soon, another girl with wavy brown hair and green eyes appeared. She wore a green dress with a pink bow wrapped around her waist. She even had a green bow as a head band. She seemed to be displeased with something.

“Miki!” Miyako gasped. Her sister marched over and reached for her sibling’s arm as she scolded, “Miyako! Where have you been? Grandma and I have been waiting for you, for like, ever!”

“I’m sorry,” the smaller one apologized. She turned her head a bit and explained, “I’ve been playing with my new friends.”

The taller sibling glanced over and saw three males, two of them smiling and waved a bit. She noticed how happy Miyako appeared. She did a little bow and said, “Thank you for playing with my dorky sister.”

“Hey!” the younger protested. “I’m not dorky! You are!”

“No, you!” she teased backed. “Now let’s go!”

Miyako ran up and gave Yugi one last hug.

The adolescent returned the kind gesture. He was so happy for the young child; she had a final play day, and she was now welcomed into a new place with her sister.

“Bye Mokuba! Bye Yugi!” she waved with a smile. “Thanks for playing with me!”

The two sisters giggled and were now gone. The room around the boys vanished. Everything went from a child’s play room to an abandoned attic with boxes of junk.

“So, now what?” Mokuba questioned.

Yugi looked around and replied, “I don’t know.”

Soon, a glow grew over the Kaiba brothers. All the eyes widen.

“Seto!” Mokuba yelled as he raced towards his sibling.

Kaiba held his arms open and embraced the boy. He refused to let go as he called, “Mokuba!”

They vanished.

“Kaiba! Mokuba!” Yugi bellowed as he tried to find a way out. He grew afraid no one else was around. His heart became troubled. He was alone once more. He could feel water form under his eyes. He nearly started to cry when he heard someone call him, “Yugi!”

The teen turned around. He was shocked to see who else was with him. He ran up and embraced his other half. He was so happy to be reunited with a friend.

“Yami!” Yugi cried. “I missed you!”

“Are you all right?” the spirit asked, feeling the same way.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Good, then let’s return to our friends.”

Yami concentrated hard.

A glow grew over him and the boy.

The teen felt himself on something soft. He slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his head. He grew startled hearing so many people call out his name. He turned ecstatic he returned to his friends.

He smiled as he greeted, “Hey, guys.”

“Hey Yug!” Joey greeted with a giant grin. “Glad to see you’re back where you belong!”

“Are you and the pharaoh ok?” Tea questioned.

Yugi nodded. He stepped off from the couch and instructed, “We should go and check on the Kaiba brothers.”

Yami watched from within. He was pleased to know his partner was fine. He was also content the boy still displayed strong leadership skills, even after the little adventure with the ghost girl.

The group quickly made their way down the hallway. They stopped when they finally reached Mokuba’s room. All were glad to see the siblings awake and feeling fine.

Kaiba and Yugi glanced at each other. Despite the little mishap, a bit of duelist pride sparked around. Yugi, however, chose to still smile. Even though the CEO was still cold, the teen considered the journey to rescue the younger Kaiba was another set in their relationship.

“Mokuba, are you both ok?” Yugi asked.

The boy nodded as he stood up.

Kaiba chose to remain silent. Despite not liking the others, he was pleased to have his brother back.

“Thanks for saving me!” Mokuba said with a little bow.

“No, it was nothing at all.” Yugi replied as he grinned widely.

“Well, I would like to pay you guys back by having everyone stay for a late dinner!” the child insisted.

“Yay!” the males cheered, hungry after their supernatural adventure.

“No! We are not allowing guests over!” Kaiba ordered with animosity.

“What!? You mean after all we did for you, you’re just gonna kick us out!?” Joey spat, annoyed.

“Please, Seto!” Mokuba begged. He was very grateful for everyone’s help. If it weren’t for them, he may still have been stuck up in the attic.

Kaiba looked at his brother. He clearly saw how much a simple meal meant to him. He closed his eyes and sighed, “Fine, they can stay.”

“Yay!” the group applaud once more.

Yugi laughed in joy.

Everyone moved to a giant room with fancy furniture where they would have more space to talk and party.

Yugi stood up and walked away for a bit. He glanced out the window. The moon was out with many shiny stars. He had another unexpected journey with his friends with everyone being fine in the end. He was thankful with all his heart for the companions he had. He was ecstatic the young girl with black hair and green eyes was finally at peace after enduring so much loneliness for years.

He recalled the game choices he made. He had no regrets. He closed his eyes and thought about his final move. Despite his little heart ache, he had to finish the match. He even saw himself in some of the cards. As his relationships and his personality altered, he grew his strength.

//I saw what you did.// commented the spirit, referring to the duel.

Yugi blushed. He was proud of what he had done, but he didn’t think anyone else was watching him let alone know what he had planned during his strategy.

//That was a nice thing you did for her.// Yami praised.

//I figured it would be fair for Miyako to get some play time.// Yugi replied, still a tad red.

//You won your match even though you allowed the child to have some fun.//

//She deserved to. After being a ghost for so long, I can imagine how lonely she must have been.//

//At least now she’ll be with the ones she cares about.//

//And now the Kaiba’s place is ghost free. But, thanks for everything, Yami.//

//Yugi,// the spirit was about to bring something up when he stopped.

His light looked at him and waited to hear what needed to be said.

The pharaoh was about to ask about some of the card options the adolescent had used. He had never seen the Silent Swordsman nor was aware of its ability, yet his partner had an idea about it. He glanced over and noticed how happy the other teens were.

He smiled as he said, //Let’s discuss our cards at a later time.//

Yugi grew a bit surprised about what was mentioned. Nodding, he returned to the party at hand. His pals were glad he was back to his normal, cheerful self. Only the spirit of the Puzzle picked up a small emotional battle in the teen’s heart.

**To be continued…**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

“I’m really glad the teachers let us do this project,” a young girl with short, brown hair and blue eyes expressed happily.

A small boy with tri-color hair smiled and agreed, “Yeah, me too.”

Two young children were outside in their school yard participating in an art activity. The boy’s ample eyes skimmed all around him. He had his pants rolled up above his ankle as his feet soaked into green paint. He took them out of the clear tubs and stepped onto a large, white, scroll with other prints from the other students. The classes had a task where students dipped their feet into paint and place them upon the paper. The boy and the girl were the last ones to go.

The smile on the boy soon diminished. He glanced around the other pairs then towards his own. His feet were smaller than the others, even the girls. He sighed as he took a seat and on the grass and wiped off his toes with an old towel. When he was done, he went over to the pile of shoes where everyone placed theirs. He searched around but did not find his. He didn’t even see where his socks were. He turned towards his only friend, who placed on her own pair with ease.

Then, something white caught his eyes. A few feet from where he was standing, the boy saw a familiar looking sock. He walked over towards the patch of grass and picked it up. He gasped seeing it was his own.

“Yugi?” called a feminine voice.

The young boy looked over to see his friend.

The girl walked a head of the boy and picked up another sock a bit further from where they were.

The one named Yugi followed and accepted his item back. He added sincerely, “Thanks, Tea.”

Just then, across the field, the two of them saw a crowd of students surrounding a tall tree. Many of them turned a bit and snickered as they eyed the small boy.

Yugi gulped. He had a feeling this was about him; he knew all too well the stares and motion others gave him. The two of them walked closer to see what everyone was so giggly about.

Yugi and Tea continued to move their way through the crowd. When he reached the center, he saw a giant tree. He glanced up and his eyes widen. Upon one of the branches were a pair of shoes laced together, resting on one of the many branches. Everyone from their class and other classes busted out laughing.

Tea gasped in shocked: One of their peers had taken the boy’s shoes, tied them together, and thrown them up.

“Oh no,” Yugi groaned. “Mom just bought me those.”

The girl took off in the opposite direction as she said, “I’ll go get a teacher!”

Yugi glanced around. The sound of all the students chuckling enlarged. He glanced down and clinched his fists tightly as he shut his eyes. He felt his face grow red. He was completely embarrassed. Someone had taken something of his when he did not notice, and he suddenly became a laughingstock for the amusement for others once more.

But, he couldn’t just walk away. He needed his shoes. There was a school policy for everyone to wear footwear at all times. Plus, they were all outside with many rocks and twigs that could poke and break the skin of anyone’s feet.

Yugi opened his eyes and glanced up. He could feel everyone commenting about his height. The shoes were thrown high enough to be out of reach for him. Without putting much thought, he walked over to the tree and began to climb. He felt proud he was committing an act for himself for a change. The large peer group around quieted down. Branch by branch, the petite boy grew closer to what had been stolen from him.

The sentiment of pride soon faded as Yugi struggled to climb up. His soft hands and feet were gaining blisters easily. He also had too little upper body strength within himself to continue climbing up. He couldn’t hold on any longer. The branch he reached for snapped, and he lost his balance. He fell down and landed on his rump. He scrambled to his knees as he tried to sooth his hurt area. He soon started to hear them once more.

He opened his eyes and turned to face everyone. All were howling towards the one whose shoes were stolen with ease and had fallen. Yugi swallowed a lump in his throat. Although physical ache grew in him, a greater pain crept in his heart. He closed his eyes as he clinched his hands into fists. He could feel tears forming.

“Look at that guy!” mocked a voice.

“What a total shrimp!” commented another.

“Maybe we should call him Puny Mutou!” joined in a third.

As water ran down his cheeks, Yugi took off running.

“Hey, Puny! We’re ya goin’?”

“Puny won’t get far with those tiny feet of his.”

“Puny! You still gotta get your shoes!”

“Puny Mutou! Puny Mutou!”

He kept running. He wasn’t sure where else he could go. The playground was not that big. His feet ran over grass and a few rocks, but he kept sprinting. The area around him became black. Try as he might, he couldn’t rid himself of the mocking laughter from the group of kids. Soon, he heard someone calling him. His real name.

//Yugi!//

He kept running despite not seeing anything in front of him.

//Yugi!//

He couldn’t stop. He just couldn’t. He had to get away.

//YUGI!//

A pair of eyes flashed open. A teen with spiky hair sat up in bed. He panted as sweat beaded down his face. He glanced around and saw he was in his room. He looked down and noticed he was in bed with his pajamas on.

//Yugi, are you all right?// a voice gently asked.

The teen closed his eyes. The one who called him sounded faint. The giggles and insults from his past came up once more. A little pain entered into his heart. Tears came and cascaded down his round cheeks. He pulled his legs closer to himself and began to sob quietly. He soon felt a hand placed onto his shoulder as he heard, //Yugi, what happened?//

“Nothing.” the teen tried to cover.

//You seem quite upset over _nothing_.// the voice persisted.

//Really, Yami, I’m fine.// the teen tried to persuade.

However, the other half was not convinced. //… Yugi, what’s wrong? You haven’t been yourself lately. This whole situation started before that adventure of ours with Miyako began… What’s wrong?//

The adolescent sighed. He knew his other half was correct. He was haunted from his own past. He answered truthfully, //I’ve just had a lot on my mind…//

//Did you want to talk about it?//

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

//Perhaps… but—// Yami cut himself off when he saw tears reforming on his partner’s eyes. He moved closer to his light. He was about to say something when the adolescent exploded, “Yami I know I’m supposed to be your light and together we can handle anything… and I’m glad to have you, Tea, Tristan, and Joey by my side but… but some of things I was told… from when I was younger they… they still hurt! A lot!”

Yugi began to sob once more. The insults he heard stung his heart once more. He did his best to move on, but little things still upset him.

The spirit waited for a moment before saying, //Yugi, this happened a long time ago. What they thought about you… Why does it matter?//

//I don’t know.// the smaller one replied honestly.

//They are only words. Does all that really matter?//

There was silence among the two.

Yami grew concerned, //Yugi?//

“We hear things all around. We can’t take the good without the bad. Words may be harsh, but kind ones must never be forgotten.”

//What?//

//That’s what my Grandma had always told me… before she passed away.//

//Yugi I—//

“No, it’s ok.” Yugi began as a smile started to be made. “I always liked hearing what she told me. What all those people told me from before, I can still remember. But I try to remind myself of all the nice things you guys tell me. Thanks, Yami.”

“Feeling better?”

“Sorta…”

Pleasant and unpleasant memories were part of everyone’s life. Yugi had made a promise to be there for his other half, who had no memories. An idea then occurred to the boy, “Yami, do you remember the time I was in the hospital after the warehouse burnt down?”

Yami frowned for his response. The two talked about the situation countless times and had moved on. A part of the spirit wanted to forget about the incident, but it was one of the mist crucial moments for the two souls that were bound.

The teen continued to smile, “And I did tell you that you could have my memories until we found yours, right?”

“Indeed you did.” Yami replied, intrigued about his partner’s new, optimistic smile. He then noticed the cards his light chose represented the teen and him growing. He hoped his friend could make more choices when decide cards for their new deck. Yami smiled as he said, “But you can’t tell me everything in one night.”

Yugi grinned as he replied, “Well, I think I’ll just start with my Grandma…”

* * *

A young boy with brunette hair raced down a long corridor. When he came to a door, he slammed it open and demanded to know, “Where is Mokuba!”

“He’s in the other room.” the nurse answered. The man stood up and took the tall child to the other room. On a mattress sat a child crying.

“Mokuba!” the boy called. He raced over and sat close to his brother. The smaller one glanced up. He then scooted himself away. He then whimpered, “You shouldn’t be around me… Seto.”

“Mokuba?” the taller of the two questioned, “What’s wrong?”

He looked closer and saw a bruise on his sibling’s face. He became alarmed when he learned someone was picking on his brother again. He wanted to go out and beat up the ones who did. He didn’t care if he would receive punishment. He didn’t want anyone to insult the person he cared about.

He was about to console his brother, when the two heard some important people talking. They were mentioning how smart the one with brown hair and blue eyes was. There was another family interested in taking him. The oldest brother pulled his sibling closer to him. He wasn’t about to leave the only person he cared about. He took his brother’s hand and left the room through another exit.

The two raced out of the building. They then hid behind a bush. Even though almost everyone was inside, the two remained out of sight for a bit. They sat on the ground to catch their breath. Neither of them wanted to be separated from the other. They were the ones the other had.

“Mokuba, don’t worry.” the older tried to comfort while panting, “I promise I won’t leave you.”

“But, Seto,” he was about to argue. The older quickly placed his hand on the younger’s mouth as the two tried to remain motionless.

Soon, the two were able to see another peer out on the distant. Mokuba became scared. Seto knew the other kid was a bully. He leaped from his spot and dashed over. In a few quick attacks, the bully was taken down.

Seto took Mokuba’s hand and took off running once more. The scenery soon changed from the outdoors to a black hallway. They paused when they came to a door. They opened it and suddenly fell through.

“What are you brats up to?” asked a sinister voice.

The children looked up to see a tall man wearing red suit smoking a large cigar. He seemed to be displeased with something.

“You shouldn’t be horsing around,” he scolded, “You should be in your rooms studying.”

Seto stared down at the man. He then spat, “I’ve done that already.”

“I doubt it,” the man sneered, “You still have much more to complete.”

Suddenly, the two brothers were separated when piles of giant text books appeared. They were lost between stacks and stacks of papers.

“Mokuba!”

“Seto!”

The eldest ran. He ran through various stacks as many of them fell down. Papers flew everywhere. Although fear and anxiety pumped in his veins, he was determined to find his brother. He didn’t want to be left in the world alone. Despite receiving a few bruises from the papers, he kept trying.

“Mokuba!” he cried with all his heart, “Mokuba! Where are you!”

Something soon caught his eyes. There was an important blueprint he had been working on flying around. He immediately went to go chase after it. With every step he took, the boy felt as though everything he cared about was slipping away.

“NO!” he bellowed when his hard work vanished.

He fell to his knees exhausted. He shut his eyes and banged one fist into the ground. He didn’t understand why everything he had been through was so tough. He already lost his birth parents, lived in a horrific orphanage, made a deal with the devil who turned out to be an insane business man, turned a military corporation into a gaming company, and yet all was lost without his brother.

Although the elder could continue on, nothing would be the same. He wouldn’t have anyone to actually be with him. He could create contracts, sell thousands of Duel Disks, and make multimillion deals but it could all be in vain.

He would just be another person without a true purpose.

He hated being with all those other rich snobs who were only interested in money, like Gozoburo Kaiba. He despised that man with all his being. He had hoped he would never be like him. Even if the two brothers were to lose all, they would at least have each other. Together they had made their way from nothing to everything.

“Seto!” a joyous voice called. The one who was named glanced up. He stood up with awe when he saw his sibling flying on a vast, white dragon with blue eyes.

“Mokuba!” Seto shouted with joy.

“Seto!” Mokuba called once more.

The dragon leaned over and a bit as the younger reached out and offered an arm. The taller brother accepted the gesture and was taken off the ground.

“Mokuba, I’m so glad you’re safe!” the one with brown hair exclaimed.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Mokuba giggled. He then took out a blueprint and handed it to his brother.

The two flew out of the darkness and into the light on a magnificent dragon.

Kaiba awoke with a startle. He looked around and at himself. He was relieved to see he was in his office asleep on his usual chair. He disliked it whenever he dreamed, but he hated it whenever the horror vision involved something terrible happening to his brother.

Mokuba was sleeping peacefully on a couch with the TV on low. After some chatting, the brothers were glad each other was alright. Once the group of misfits left, life seemed to have returned to normal for the two.

Kaiba glanced up from his work station. He stood up and strolled over to his brother. He took off his trench coat and wrapped it carefully around his sibling. He wanted to be sure Mokuba would not be too cold and become ill.

The older observed the younger for a moment. He realized how much Mokuba had to endure even though he was still young. Kaiba felt a bit of remorse. He only wanted to have a better life, and the strive contained a road filled with pain and heartache. He at times doubted his own choices. He couldn’t stand the orphanage but he hated Gozoburo the most.

He took a seat next to his sibling. Despite everything he went through, he did so for sake of his only family. He closed his eyes. He remembered how Mokuba even stood up against himself. He had to scold him and plead with him to swallow his pride and assist his greatest rival over at the finals of Battle City held at Alcatraz.

He was in disbelief. He never seen Mokuba appear so hurt. The boy had brought up many valid points.

“ _Mokuba seems to really care about them_.” he reflected, “ _And they seem to care about him_.”

He sighed quietly as he stood up. He glanced around his place. Even though the giant mansion was called home, it didn’t appear as though it was worthy of holding such an important title. He walked slowly towards his desk. He paused once more and began to think.

He knew how often Mokuba would sometimes try and hide his feelings. He believed the younger did not want to be a burden. However, Kaiba pondered how often he tried to not show any overly concerned emotions. He was aware of his own horrible temper but kept silent about it.

He was surprised when he heard a sleepy, “Seto?”

He turned around and smiled. He strolled back over and took a seat next to his only family. He was very happy to still have someone to care for and vice versa.

“Seto, are you ok?” Mokuba asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Kaiba answered.

“Are you going to be up late again?” the younger questioned with the older nodding.

Mokuba looked down at the ground in thought. He remembered how he used to be. He was cold like his brother and he didn’t want to be treated like a child. He soon changed after he gained friends. Real friends. People like Yugi who accepted him and helped him see a better world. He would always be grateful for having others who care about him.

“Mokuba, is there something on your mind?” Kaiba inquired.

“Well, earlier today, after you allowed for Yugi and everyone to stay… you just seemed a little uncomfortable around everyone.” the child brought up. Kaiba sighed as he replied, “Yes, I know.”

“I know why you… dislike Yugi and all,” the one with black hair began. “But, don’t you think it’s about time we got over all that? They just want to be our friends.”

The elder pondered the questioned. He didn’t want to get into an argument with his brother and he was sure the younger one felt the same. He only wanted to move past the coma incident and continue on with his work; a company run by brothers.

He figured one answer was because he was living proof of what one could achieve without the belief in fairy tales. He did not want to have little brother hang around people with no sense of what reality could hold. However, he also understood he should not have his brother be so frazzled when there was so much to have accomplished.

“Mokuba, let’s talk about that another time.” Kaiba replied smoothly and honestly. “Right now, let’s be sure you’ll be fine for tomorrow.”

“Ok,” the boy agreed. “But, there are other people who can be out there for us, who _are_ out there for us.”

“Perhaps,” Kaiba did his best to not allow his rage and desire for revenge to take control. Instead he smiled and said, “But, tomorrow, you and I will be working on more ideas for Kaiba Land.”

The two smiled.

They were happy they still had a dream.

A dream they could chase together.

A dream they could achieve together.

A dream where parts had come true with much more to seek.

Everyone gets lonely from time to time. We have people who care about us and we sometimes forget. And when we lose them, we sometimes forget who else we have around us. There are some situations and sentiments we cannot escape; they are part of everyone’s life.

**The End**


End file.
